


Misunderstandings

by Porin_hisho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aggression, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attacks, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Bonds, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Omega Verse, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, drops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porin_hisho/pseuds/Porin_hisho
Summary: The high school "Karasuno" does not discriminate against any gender and allows as much as omegas and alphas to be together in classes and clubs, the members of the volleyball club get along well and apparently there are no problems, but they are not honest yet. In other teams, they are not connected very well with their teammates and there is much doubt among themHow will others take it? Is it really fine to not talk?





	1. Chapter 1: An unexpected day

**Author's Note:**

> My first anime fandom, please leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any opinion ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

Hinata was preparing himself for school, Karasuno is the high school where “the small giant” played, even though he was small he could fly he wanted to be like him, he wanted to be in the court, he wanted to be the ace, Hinata was determinate but in junior high school on his first official match he couldn´t believe that it would end in a glimpse. Well it´s true is team wasn´t good enough; the opponent team destroyed them completely, he felt so frustrated, he really wanted to play more matches, still… Hinata was in love with an alpha from the other team, not just an ordinary alpha it was ‘the king of the court’ that all commoners mentioned.

His cobalt eyes could charm the poor, his straight and dark hair could enchant anyone, and god his thighs were like receiving a blow to the head…’ guh, what I´m thinking?!  Why I would fall in love with the person who beat us?! And his personality is awful….mmmm but his face was gorgeous, his lips where breath taking wha! No! Nevertheless he didn´t underestimate him even when he knew I was an omega, he played serious he even acknowledged my spike…

“Shoyo! You’re running late!”

“Ah, sorry!”

Dammit, I´m not going to be late to my first practice!, focus, focus, don´t think of that king

**In karasuno high school**

Uf~ I made it on time, my first practice with a team, my first step to becoming the ace, I´ll be like the little giant and I’ll get rid of that handsome king-……. Wait.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

~0~

Kageyama only wanted to win, he has never thought of anything else, now he is in a new school where he needs to start from the basics, he will need to know the players, know their strengths and weak points, even if coach Ukai is not here, he would make everything possible to make the strongest team. He would only toss to those he considers necessary to win, it doesn’t matter if is an alpha, omega or beta they must work hard, he didn´t understand to the people who ignored the omegas, most of the players are alphas and betas but now these days there are some teams with omegas but people assume them immediately as weak teams for the omegas. Why do they see them as weak? An omega was his previous captain and he is very good with the services, and there was also an orange haired omega, with golden eyes he was clumsy and terrible at receiving but his quick attack was incredible, ‘damn it’ I would give anything to see that sun agai-.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

‘That voice’ Kageyama slowly turned around, it was him, that gorgeous omega…

“I don´t remember your name”

“What?!”

‘Yes I know! It’s ridiculous to forget the name of someone you are in lov- you are _Interested_ of.’

“My name is Hinata Shoyo, you know the one you beat in junior high school?

‘So his name is Hinata’, it suits him completely. “Well you probably forgot-”.

“I remember you” ‘I would never forget you’. But still…

“You suck at playing” Although Kageyama was interested in this omega, he was not going to be soft with him, he was just going to hinder the team, his receives are a huge problem, in volleyball it’s crucial to keep the ball connected, if he is going to be here then he will have to work more than what he is used to.

Hinata looked down he couldn´t say anything about that, it was true but, he trained a lot, he´s not the same. “Next time I´ll beat you!”  “ah wait, why are you in Karasuno?, I thought you would go to a better school.”

“I wasn´t accepted in Shiratorizawa” ‘he didn’t get in?!’ “Even if you´re the King?”

**_“Don´t call me that”_**    the alpha let a warning growl. The scent of Kageyama changed, it no longer smelt like rain and blueberries; his scent was bitter and heavy.

Hinata bowed his head, he felt petrified, he knew that the alphas growl when they feel frustrated, protective or territorial and that they could even throw pheromones that made the omegas feel submissive, in some cases Hinata would only feel anxious when he sees huge alphas, but this has never happened to him.

“Shit, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that!” Kageyama approach to the small omega with an outstretched hand, but that was a bad idea; Hinata flinched and let a small whimper. Kageyama swore internally he was getting desperate, the smell of anxiety was killing him he didn´t wanted to scare Hinata.

“So Kageyama Tobio is in Karasuno” 

 “Tanaka don´t intimidate the new members, okay?”

“eh?, I won´t”

Suddenly some voices were approaching, thankfully Hinata calmed down and his scent was normal, he didn´t wanted to worry the club members or…. rather he did not want to be seen as a weak omega for being with an alpha.

Three figures appeared each one with a different impression, one was smiling and he seemed as a soft person, other was smiling but it felt like a strong person, and the last was giving an intimidating face.

Kageyama wanted to apologize again but it seems the atmosphere returned to normal, he will apologize in other occasion. “Osu!”

“Thank you for coming”

“Whaa~ you´re even taller”

“Don´t be soft Suga-san, let´s give a hard impression to this first years”

“Tanaka quit it with that face”

‘They´re third years’ I thought they would be a little bit scary but the air around them is calm, finally I’ve come to Karasuno, alright! Time to introduce myself! Hinata greet them four times but the members were more interested with Kageyama ‘okay here goes nothing!’

“Hello!’

 “ah! You’re that shorty number one!”

The club members we’re surprised, they talked how they saw last year match, how Hinata didn´t changed a lot since then and how impressive Hinata jump was, until Hinata said he would prove that he will be the ace.

‘What?’ Kageyama couldn´t allow that, what if an alpha targets him? No-  that´s not important! This kid wouldn´t stand a chance, he couldn´t even be a regular.

“You should improve your skills first especially your receives, you can´t be the ace if you´re still clumsy like last year”

“I’ve changed, I’m not the same!”

“hey, you are no longer opponents, if you start fighting, you will leave”

Daichi didn’t need to growl or change his scent to maintain control, just by saying those words you could feel a great aura worthy of a captain. Both guys flinched and immediately they remained in silence, the captain told them to wait until the other members of the club arrived to start training.

“Hey, Hinata?”

“Yes?” It´s Sugawara-senpai, he seems concerned…

“Before we arrived, did something happen between Kageyama and you?”  

“Um, wh- why do you ask?

“Well, when we were coming to the club, we could smell an omega feeling anxious, but then it disappeared when we arrived”

Oh no, so they did smelt it, too late they are going to assume that I’m-

“Don´t worry I bet it was something small, it´s just I got nervous on my first day because there were many alphas, so I thought that you would too”

‘Huh, that was it? He thought I was nervous for being with Kageyama?

“jaja yeah, I thought I was going to be the only omega on the team and because of that they wouldn´t allow me to play”

Sugawara greeted the three betas who arrived with a smile and continued with a comforting atmosphere.

"But then I realized that there were more omegas and they were regulars too, Karasuno does not discriminate the students for the second gender that is why they allow having classes and clubs with different types of students"

“Oh! So cool! I thought you were thinking that I was weak for being intimidated”

“Wait, Kageyama intimidated you?” Suga couldn’t believe it, he thought it was his imagination because he was far away, but he noticed that someone had thrown warning pheromones ’but when he got to the court there was no sign of it’

“Ah! N-n-no, not exactly ‘intimidate’! He just growled and his scent changed, but nothing more I was scared because I didn’t experience it before!”

“Even if you didn’t experience it, that´s not okay, why he did that in the first place?”

Suga tone was stern, he had his arms crossed and his face does not reflect anger, however, his seriousness reminded him of that maternal feeling when he is being questioned. ‘Wha~ I thought captain was scary, but Sugawara-senpai is another level’

“If you want, we can talk with-”

“NO! Seriously nothing’s wrong”

 “Hmm… very well, but if you got any problem you´re free to talk to me, okay?”

“Osu!”


	2. An unkind first impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A blow of inspiration!  
> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
> I hope you enjoy this new chapte, It was very fun to write it  
> (o^^o)

“Tsukki, wait!”

“What´s wrong, Yamaguchi?”

“Err, we have club activities this morning, shouldn´t we go there and prepare ourselves?”

‘Argh, I forgot it completely’ “and may I ask why you didn’t say anything when we were on our way to school?”

“Um- well, I- I´ve remembered just now” Yamaguchi is insecure when he´s around Tsukishima. Since the incident with Tsukki´s brother, he started to see volleyball in a different way, he also changed a lot, he´s more distant and quiet than he already was, ‘but if I try to talk to him, he would just say that he doesn’t care ‘

Even so, there were other clubs to choose, why Tsukki would choose volleyball? He said he didn’t want to waste his training and that the others clubs seemed bored. ‘But if he was determinate to do volleyball again… then why he seems… disgusted?’

Yamaguchi looked down, he’s really worried that his childhood friend changed in a negative way, however, Tsukishima does not allow him to comfort him, he tells him that he doesn’t need to do anything and that he doesn’t  need to worry about something that does not exist.

“Anyway, we can make it on time, besides I hate waiting”

 “Okay, Tsukki”

Both friends were walking to the gymnasium; usually they would go at the same pace, but this time Yamaguchi was walking slow, he didn´t raised his head since they talked, ‘what´s up with him?’ Tsukishima suddenly stopped and Yamaguchi hit his forehead, practically forcing him to look up.

“Ow, why did you stop Tsukki?”

“Because you were looking to the ground for a long time ago, not only that you´re also way too much tense, if something is bothering you then just say it”

“N- no is not that, I was just wondering, um i- if, eh~” ‘ah, I need to say something convincing!’

“If~ on the club there´s gonna be other omegas!”

Tsukishima raised a brow, giving the ‘are you sure is that’ impression.

“Supposedly in this school they don’t discriminate omegas, but what if they do it while nobody sees them?”

“I doubt it, there were several directors who were omegas, if they really discriminate in the shadows then they would not let the classes and clubs be combined, in any case there would be few omegas if they decided to go to cubes with less alphas”

“Whoa~ it makes sense! You´re so smart Tsukki!”

“Shut up Yamaguchi”

“Sorry Tsukki!”

 

**In the volleyball gym**

“Arg! Those new members are late!”

“Something probably came up and they are late because of that”

Daichi sighed, he didn´t expected the new members were going to run late on their first day “Whatever´s case we can´t wait for them any longer, let’s do stretches first!”

“Osu!”

“Shimizu can you prepare the drinks please?”

“Got it”

“My kiyoko went to prepare drinks for me! ~ "Tanaka hugged himself saying how wonderful it was to have Kiyoko as manager and declaring his love at full lung air until Daichi started to glare at him.

"Hey Kageyama would you come late to your first practice? "

“Of course not”

“Maybe they are lost?”

“The school is not big, and the gym is easy to locate dumbass”

“What did you say?!!”

“Now, now, maybe those guys are the” last minute type” after all we have _someone_ with that personality” Suga was giggling and rising both eyebrows continuously while looking Tanaka direction.

“Really? Who’s that person Suga-san??”

“He´s talking about you”

“Eh?!”

“hmhm, still so direct, Ennoshita”

In that moment both doors were open finally revealing the other first years, both guys bowed and apologized for being late; in every ones minds there was one thought ‘They´re tall’ especially the blondie with glasses, as for the other…

‘Something’s kinda off?’ Suga could feel that an omega was tense, he bet it was the freckled boy, although he was looking straight ahead and his posture was firm, his eyes said something else, ‘this guy surely had or has a difficult life’

Greetings were fast and the captain proceed to announce that the new members were going to have a three-on-three match to see their skills and see if any of them could be a regular. The teams are:

Hinata, Kageyama and Tanaka vs Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Daichi

“Hm~ so are we really going to fight with the ‘king’??”

Kageyama looked Tsukishima in total disgust “Don´t call me that” unlike before he didn´t growled but the tone of his voice clarified that he was furious.

“So you **_do_** get mad when someone calls you by that”

“T- Tsukki stop, he´s-”

“Man, I wonder who I should beat first, I guess the bald guy is easier to block”

A vein popped in Tanaka head and he just went saying incoherent words and swaging around.

‘Tsukishima is very provocative~’ Daichi sighed; he just added fuel to the fire this is going to be difficult.

Everyone took their positions and the match started when Kiyoko blew the whistle.

At the match both teams were very paired, each time they scored the opponent team would score another. But things were getting complicated for Kageyama,  he underestimate the captain receives Kageyama and since Hinata attacks were blocked several times, Tsukishima attention was no longer in Hinata instead he concentrated on preventing Tanaka from scoring and leaving shrimp  to Yamaguchi and the captain.

‘Damn it’ ‘I need something in order to change the situation but what?? What can I do??’ Even though Kageyama was asking himself what to do, he knew that something might work. But he didn´t wanted to try it, that horrible feeling is still there, that lonely feeling, just remembering that moment his hands run cold causing his tosses be more imprecise, feeling suffocated and desperate he asked a time out; Kageyama almost finish his sport drink in one gulp and he cleaned his sweaty face, he had  to calm down.

Tsukishima saw Kageyama’s desperation he give a bitter smile “Hey, King why aren´t you using the ‘destructive’ quick attack?” he tilted his head and he rested his hands on his hips “you know that attack that not only destroys blocks but also your teammates”

Kageyama tsked and he closed his fist even more, this bastard is obviously provoking him unfortunately he couldn’t help but feel anger.

 “Oi, Kageyama what´s up with you?”  Hinata was looking at him he was a little bit annoyed by the communication evasion but he couldn´t stand seeing Kageyama like that.

“Nothing” Kageyama didn´t make eye contact.

“Liar, you suddenly went quiet” Hinata turned his head to be within the vision of the Kageyama.

“I SAID NOTHING!!”  Kageyama's scream made the two omegas that were in the match shake and letting out a small whimper; Tsukishima turned to see Yamaguchi and immediately wanted to tackle Kageyama for scaring his friend. Tanaka and Kiyoko were about to stop Tsukishima until…

“THAT´S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!”

Daichi again with just raising his voice he had control causing all the alphas to stop on their tracks; Shimizu sighed and compose herself and her glasses it was the first time she felt the need to interfere, Tanaka pretended to be extremely calm which failed completely Daichi's voice made him tremble and he was a pool of sweat .

“Now apologize to your teammates”

Suga wanted to comfort Yamaguchi and Hinata; the poor guys tried to remain their scents in place he was upset with the alphas but it seemed a good idea that the alphas were those who apologize.

The alphas bowed; “Sorry for the trouble”  

Tsukishima was angry at Kageyama but he knew he was partly to blame for scaring Yamaguchi.

 “It´s fine Tsukki, don’t mind”

“Don´t worry Kageyama”…

Kageyama felt miserable he scared Hinata twice on the same day without him even doing something bad and on top of that it was a damn alpha that provoked him in a very obvious way.

“Kageyama I don´t know what happened, but everything is in the past right?”

Hinata gave him a very warm smile “I´m very grateful every time you give me your tosses, so you can count on me hitting the ball, now you have me, if I trust you then you should trust me!”

In that very moment Kageyama saw the sun, it was so warm, shiny, and gorgeous he had to look away because his glow left him blind; he felt his heart pounding and the temperature of his body rose in just one second.

The break was over and the match continued, Tsukishima served and the ball was already to the other side of the net, Tanaka received the ball without any problem and he sent it to Kageyama position precisely; preparing himself to toss, but who? Even though Hinata said he should trust hi -‘

**“ _Kageyama, I´m Here!!!”_**

Then suddenly Hinata jumped so high, so fast, in a good position, for some reason Kageyama’s hands reacted by pure instinct, his past disappeared completely and in an instant the ball hit the court. Everyone had the look of amazement even Ennoshita and Kiyoko were stunned even though they’re the two people on the team that don´t make facial expressions.

“It came to me, you trust me! Whoa! ~”

 “Ah~ that was cool!!” Narita and Kinoshita were cheering the players and Ennoshita looked the two betas and asked himself if they were the proud eldest brothers.

“He´s overreacting way too much”

“O-oi, Hinata just now…had his eyes closed” Daichi had his eyes like plates he couldn´t believe it, Hinata turned his face after shouting then immediately closed his eyes.

“WHAT?!” The three alphas exclaimed at the same time.

“Oi, why you closed your eyes?!” Kageyama turned and pointed his finger to Hinata.

“Eh? That´s because I said I trust you”

“But why you did it?!”

“At the break you whispered that I looked a lot at the ball so I thought that if I closed my eyes this time then it would work and it worked, right?

"Yes it did, but who can trust someone 100%?"

"Well, I have no other option but to do it!"

‘This guy just really said…..he trusts me completely??’ Kageyama was over the moon his heart squeezed, on the entire match Kageyama smiled like a fool.

 

~0~

 

The match ended Hinata and Kageyama team won; all the players were exhausted Kiyoko gave all the drinks and towels. Hinata and Kageyama were praised by the second years giving them pats.

 “Wow, we have amazing members this year, right Daichi?”

“Yes, Karasuno is going to evolve in an explosive way”

Suga couldn’t help approaching Hinata to stroke his head and patted Kageyama on the back. Daichi went to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and congratulated them for trying their best in the game.

“Are those two their parents?” Kinoshita and Narita giggled at the very parental picture of Suga-san and Daichi-san praising their teammates.

“You know they need to confess first, right?” Ennoshita understood Kinoshita if only those two confess their transparent love ‘agh it´s so damn obvious and yet they don’t do anything’; he pulled his phone and took a picture he would definitely tease them when the time comes.

Daichi explained the schedules of the practices and Kiyoko delivered the jackets to the first years, shortly they heard fast steps and the doors of the club opened revealing a professor with glasses.

“We have a practice match! The opponent is Aobajousai high school!”

“Oh! So you are the new first years, I´m the volleyball club’s advisor, Takeda Ittetsu”

At first glance you could know Takeda's personality, although he was somewhat insecure, Takeda is very optimistic and smart, he didn’t know much about volleyball but he did what he could to help the team although it is difficult since coach Ukai retired, the other schools were losing interest and now they all referred Karasuno as' unflying crows’

“Ah but there’s a condition”

“What condition?” Daichi was curious almost nobody puts conditions for practice matches.

“Um, Kageyama must play as a setter in the entire game” Takeda said with concern

“…” everyone went quiet except a very troublesome alpha.

“ _HA?? It seems that they have more interest in Kageyama than Karasuno perhaps they are underestimating us?_ “Tanaka was complaining making a weird face he couldn’t accept the fact school agreed to play just to confront Kageyama, Suga-san is the official setter he spent many games with Suga and scored many points thanks to his tosses.

“Why not, we don’t have this type of chances” Suga said completely certain.

Daichi wanted to complain but Suga gave him a look saying that his decision was absolute.

“Okay, I will give you the details later” Takeda went out of the gymnasium, he looked back a little…‘of course he was going to accept the condition’.

 

**After classes**

“Suga, are you sure about this?”

“Of course I am”

“Suga, I know Kageyama and Hinata combo is awesome but-“

“Daichi, I want to show that Kageyama has changed, I want the other teams to see that Hinata is a strong omega”

Daichi sighed he knows Suga very well and he knew that he is a stubborn guy, Suga was his friend since they were first years, the matches he had with him were wonderful as well as his tosses that he practiced so much.

 Suga was a person that very rarely one can find in this cruel world, despite that he is an omega he never considered fragile and that he needed precautions, he is someone generous, reliable, motivating and faithful; he cares more to his loved ones than himself, always putting others first and he last, he offers support when someone had problems, however, Suga blames himself for the fight between Nishinoya and Asahi also he doesn’t trust in his tosses. Daichi knew that Suga accepted because it is beneficial for the team that practice match.

“Fine but you have to at least accept meat buns”

“UH?? No I-“

“If you refuse then I’ll tell Takeda-sensei to cancel the match”

*Sigh “Okay you win, but just one” then Suga remembered something.

“By the way Daichi, did you know that Kageyama threw warning pheromones to Hinata?”

Daichi turn with shook that was something serious “What? Why did he do that?”

Suga shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know either, I asked to Hinata but he didn’t tell me” he asked Hinata after the match but he said that it was just a mistake of his.

 “Also I’ve notice Yamaguchi was tense, he would look Tsukishima constantly even during the match as if he was going to do something, especially when he wanted to tackle Kageyama he was more scared than Hinata”

Daichi put a finger on his chin, he was so focused on the game that he didn’t notice anything he was glad by Suga's observations and his cautions.

“Hinata didn’t wanted to talk as for Yamaguchi he seems to have problems in his life, I’m sure if I ask him he will only get more nervous and  he’ll try to pretend that everything is normal " Suga was very serious but he sounded like a worried mother.

“Okay, if Hinata doesn’t want to talk then Kageyama will, as for Yamaguchi I think it’s better keep on mind his tension and try to show him that he can count on us” Daichi was more hung up with Yamaguchi if he’s going to be very agitated then he could not play on games until he’s more serene and confident, he knew Tsukishima is not going to corporate so they need Yamaguchi help to resolve the problem.

*sigh “Fine, I’ll leave Kageyama to you I’ll tell the second years to be friendly with Yamaguchi and I’ll tell to Tanaka to control his temper” Daichi laughed after Suga comment.

“Why are you laughing?” Suga pouted and hit Daichi with his elbow.

“Sorry, sorry but resuming the conversation we listen as parents-“…

“Eh?” Suga turned a little pink; he was used to being told by second years that he acted like a mother but he was taken back when Daichi said it.

“Er I-O eh- I mean you are- you’re so caring and that’s why -” Daichi was stuttering and moving his arms as if that would erase miraculously his comment and he began to sweat “That’s why I think-  you would be a great mother-“ He turned a blank statue after that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Eh, tha- thanks, um we- we should go to the practice” Suga was now completely red and his voice trembled a little.

“Ye- yeah”

The third years arrived to the club room, all the members were changing until the second years notice Suga had a _Singular_ tone on his face and panicking Kinoshita went for a scarf that is used for emergencies, Narita asked Suga if he felt tired and Tanaka was searching for a thermometer; Suga was too surprised to notice he was being inspected.

“Daichi-san why you didn’t realize Suga-san was having fever?!”

“Captain is feeling extremely guilty Tanaka-senpai, leave him alone!”  Hinata patted the captain saying that was not at fault countless times.

“No Hinata, it’s clearly Captain is the _responsible_ ” Ennoshita smiled and told Daichi to be more careful when he’s around Suga.

Daichi face palmed mentally ‘I’m a **_Huge Idiot_** _’_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you like it ∩^ω^∩  
> See you on the next update ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


	3. Against the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwa~ finally! chapter 3 is here!   
> thank you for waiting, jeje I wanted this chapter to be perfect (as possible), enough about me go and read the chapter!  
> ps: past issues are in this chapter just saying!

“Listen everyone” Daichi gather the team and proceed with explaining the positions that everyone would took.

“Since the quick attack resulted effective, Kageyama and Hinata are going to play as a pair to increase the offensive” Kageyama and Hinata blushed ‘ _pair’_.

“Tsukishma is the only player taller so I want him to support the defensive of the team”

“Yes~” Yamaguchi look down disappointed ‘I’m not going to play with Tsukki’ he felt lonely but he couldn’t let anybody sense it.

Hinata was confused, why he’s middle blocker? That position isn´t supposed is for taller persons?

“You’re going to be the strongest decoy” Kageyama explained reading completely Hinata and of course he knew Hinata was dissatisfied, Kageyama wouldn’t admit he also didn’t wanted him be the decoy after-all his roll is draw attention, just thinking of it makes him feel irritated, but this is necessary for the team and for the victory against Aoba Josai.

“You will score many points and you will clear the path to other spikers”

Hinata suddenly had stars in his eyes, it sounded like he was needed and that he will be someone who can be relayed.

“You better practice your receives or else we are going to fail”

“Oi! Don’t pressure him” Daichi whispers knowing the symptoms of someone easily to get on their nerves. And he was just right Hinata was trapped on an emotional stress.

“Hi-Hinata, don’t worry you’re going to be great” Suga was losing his temper with Kageyama, not one, not two but four times he scared Hinata! ‘Damn it Kageyama are you a preschooler or what?!’

Suga glared Kageyama and Daichi immediately pulled Kageyama by the collar and he drag him outside.

“Kageyama I need you to tell me something” Daichi was standing with his arms crossed and the look of his face was serious as well his tone, Kageyama gulped he knew he wasn’t angry but apparently he was unpleased with him.

“Is it true that you throw a warning growl to Hinata?”

Kageyama gasped ‘how did he…’

“Judging for your reaction, you did” Daichi sighed and proceed. “Kageyama is there a reason of why you did it?”

Kageyama greeted his teeth, he wanted to explain but at the same time he wanted to remain in silence.

“Look Kageyama, you are scaring Hinata even if he denies it, your alpha behaviour is affecting him more than you think” Daichi took a breath; apparently he needed to explain to Kageyama how omegas minds work.

“When an omega gets nervous or scared, not only their scents change but also their minds do; they feel like they need to obey, submit, they constantly believe that they are inferior or…” Daichi hesitated for a moment even though he doesn’t agree on this, he knew there were omegas that think like that and he hoped Hinata wasn’t one of them.

“Or they think they are useless or pathetic” Kageyama was shocked, his parents are alphas and most of the teammates he had were alphas. His parents explained him the basics but they didn’t mention absolutely anything of this.

“You probably did not live with omegas or at least you didn’t know one who acted like that.”

Kageyama was terrified what if he damaged Hinata mind in a serious way, what if he corrupted his thoughts? ‘Then the reason of why… it can’t be’

Daichi pinched his eyebrows ‘what an obvious reaction’ he was disappointed with him just assuming Hinata was weak for something natural “But that doesn’t mean that they are fragile, is just a biological reaction”

“With that being said, I would ask you to control yourself or else you won’t be allowed to play until you learn how, are we clear?”

Kageyama just nod and both men returned to the club, he regret for not explain, who knows how it would turn out if he did.

 

The club activities ended and Daichi decided to invite everyone to eat some meat buns, of course everyone would accept and Suga decided to go ahead so he could reserve the buns and no he’s absolutely not going alone for Daichi comment, no completely not, he’s just going ahead ‘for god sake Sugawara it was just a compliment!’

“Sugawara-senpai!” Kageyama was running trying to catch up Suga, making him wait and he was wondering if he should lecture the guy for what he have done this day.

“I apologise for my behaviour, it won’t happen again”

“Uh?” Suga expected many things but he didn’t expect Kageyama apology.

Kageyama bowed his head and his voice was a little low but Suga could hear the tone of guilt completely.

‘So Daichi talked to him’ Suga sighed and smiled, Kageyama saved himself of an hour of lecture.

“As long as you know what you did was wrong its fine, but Kageyama why you aren’t confident like last year?”

Kageyama tensed up, the doubt was the responsible of sealing his mouth, he really wanted to explain why he’s not the same, he wanted to clear everything but when he found out about omegas reaction to aggression, he felt like he’s just giving excuses. As ever Suga could read Kageyama feelings like an open book.

“Don’t force yourself, eventually you’ll be able to say it” Suga patted Kageyama’s head and he give him a soft smile, letting a comfortable scent so the poor kid stopped feeling like a criminal.

“I’m sorry”

Suga wanted to hug him but he would just exaggerate ‘I probably misjudged him’

 

**The next day**

Hinata couldn’t sleep last night, the anxiety kept him awake and he had a weird nightmare his mother had to make him up in the middle of the night because he was whimpering and struggling with the blankets. His mother told him that when he woke up he was begging for mercy that he won’t fail and other things that weren’t audible for her mother.

‘Even though mom said I was terrified, I don’t remember’ He only remembers the sensation of having a nightmare.

Then he felt sick and accidentally he throws up on Tanaka’s uniform.

“STOP THE BUS!!!”

‘Oh, no’

‘This is worse that we expected!!!’

The team managed to arrive to the opponent school, Tanka started to get worried when Hinata was on his knees and apologising several times. Sugawara was also worried Hinata now is more uneasy and jumpy ‘I hope he composes himself soon’

 

~0~

“So how is he like?”

“Who?”

“You know, the “king”

Kindaichi almost growled when Yahaba mention Kageyama, he wanted to return to the past and punch the damn bastard even harder when he had the chance.

Kindaichi only remembers being yelled, growled and glared by that bloody king, not only him but also his teammates and he even dared to yell to Kunimi, he clenched his fists he remembers Kunimi shake, even though he look calmed Kunimi would go to the bathrooms to clean his sweat and check his suppressor so the scent of anxiety wouldn’t came out.

“He’s Just a Dictator”

“Hmm, how strange”

“What?”

“Well he’s a good player right?”

“Unfortunately yes, he’s a genius” Unlike Kageyama he hadn’t the sense of pride and he just admit that he’s better than him.

“Then why would he go to join the unflying crows?”

In that instant Tanaka peek his face while making a weird expression, behind him was Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama.

“Don’t underestimate us”

*CRAW

“Or we shall eat you”

Both men flinched ‘What a terrifying background!”

*Smirk “Don’t say that Tanaka-san, look you just scared the elites now I’m feeling sorry for them”

“Why you little, I can’t take my sight off you even for a second?!”

Daichi bowed and pushed Tanaka to the gym when suddenly.

“Hey, _King_ long time we see”Kageyama stopped ‘it’s him’.

“I must assume you won’t make a scene like _last_ time, right?”

… “Don’t worry I won’t”

Daichi and Tanaka smacked Kageyama back they almost wanted to drag him when he fell in silence for a moment.

 

**In the gym**

The members finally arrived without getting in more trouble and everyone give the regards to the opponents which they do the same and then the club members went to clean the court and the players prepared themselves for the practice.

Daichi glanced at Hinata and for his worried look he didn’t calm down a bit.

“Don´t worry Hinata, we know you’re still a rookie so we got ya covered”

Apparently Tanaka’s words encourage Hinata, Daichi and Suga were relieved and also were surprised for Tanaka being the person who calmed him down.

“Ah, but we cannot help you when you do a serve”

“Ghe!!”

“Haha! Just kidding! It doesn’t matter if-, eh? Where is he?”

Yamaguchi pointed to the direction where Hinata go “He went to the bathroom”

 

‘Uf, I need to calm down or I’m going to be switched by other teammate’

Hinata slumped with someone and he was about to apologise when he noticed the one he just slumped seemed familiar.

“Hey, you’re that shrimp of last year”

‘Ah he’s the turnip head’

‘’So, how does it feel being under the king hand?”

“What?”

“I bet he’s destroying you, if Kageyama is going too far, you should leave him so he can see that he is a pathetic king without subjects”

Hinata felt that something was boiling, each time this guy said something unpleasant about Kageyama he felt the need to prove he was wrong.

“Why are you so immerse with Kageyama?” Hinata tone make sure to the alpha know that he was furious.

“You’ll see, we are going to beat all of you”

The alpha looked the small omega walk away and he noticed that he was stunned for two minutes.

 

The players were lined up and they bowed…

“Let’s have a good game!”

Yamaguchi and Suga were at the bench sending good luck to their team, Daichi once more glance at Hinata but he seemed… angry?

The whistle was blowed announcing the beginning of the match.

On the first set Hinata acted for his own, first he stood in the middle of the players, then he would step back and slumped against Tanaka, when he realised he made more mistakes, his temper would change to worry; the Aoba josai had the set point and for his fear it was his turn to serve, the only moment when he didn’t count with the support of his comrades.

“Hinata, calm down~” Daichi thought Hinata was going to be okay since he was frustrated but it turn out the worst scenario ‘I’ve should said something’

“Hey, Kageyama is he still alive?”

“I don’t know”

Hinata grab the ball tightly he wanted to continue to be on the court, he can do this, calm down, just ai-.

*WHISTLE BLOW

‘Crap! I didn’t hit it well!’

*POW

**.**

**.**

**.**

*whistle blow, end of the first set

**“…”**

“…ppff”

“HEY IS YOUR HEAD OKAY?!”

“NICE HEADSHOT!!”

“DON’T MAKE FUN OF HIM!”

“Kageyama I know you are angry but control yourself!”

Kageyama turned around and slowly he walked to Hinata direction.

“W-w-w-wait, Kageyama I-I”

“…”

Kageyama was literally two inches near Hinata… “Oi”

“Yes?” Even though Hinata didn’t stutter he was a ball of mess.

“Why are you so nervous?” As for Kageyama he didn’t growled or act like an angry alpha, but his aura was overwhelming with impatience.

“Is it because they’re many alphas, is it because they’re tall?”

“I’m not”

“No? Then what?”

“I was…furious” Hinata said this with a low tone he couldn´t believe his temper make the team loose the first set.

Kageyama tilted his head, “why?”

Hinata clenched his fists and he look down he couldn’t meet Kageyama eyes, he failed him and the team “that turnip head didn’t stopped to say mean things to you, so I wanted to show him, that you changed just like Sugawara-senpai said’

Suga looked to the opponent team, now that he realize it; most of the ex teammates of Kageyama were there so he asked himself if they did hurt him, unaware of the impact that would cause or if they actually wanted to that happen.

Kageyama sighed “You were the one who said it, didn’t you?”

“Uh?”

“It’s in the past, now you, no” Kageyama correct his words he almost forgot but he won’t make the same mistake.

“Now I have my teammates” Hinata raised his head and he didn’t meet a sight of irritation instead he received a gentle smile and again an enchanted eyes.

Thanks to Kageyama words Hinata came back to the same ball of stamina, when they finally made the quick attack every single person would be left with the mouth open and the eyes would look blink several times as if they could replay it in slow motion.

But then…

“Oh, you’re back Oikawa”

“!”

 

“Uh? You want Kageyama be the setter?”

“Sorry if I’m being selfish”

*Sigh “Well it would be interesting if he’s playing but you better not loose yourself”

“Thank you coach~”

“Oi, Shittykawa”

“Mm?”

“Let’s show him that we are the best”

“Leave it to me Iwa-chan!”

…

“How’s your Knee?”

“It heal perfectly”

“For god sake, don’t hurt yourself when you ask petitions, now go warm up we need you more than ever”

“Yes~” Oikawa glance at Karasuno and then he smirked.

“Kageyama who’s that swingy man?”

Tanaka pointed Oikawa with displeasure.

“He’s the captain of Seijoh”

Daichi said this, of course he noticed one of the regulars was missing and not an ordinary regular it was the captain Oikawa Tooru.

“He was my Senpai” Kageyama knew he was challenged by him when Takeda said the condition.

“I learned how to serve and block by watching him”

‘He’s Kageyama master?’ Hinata thought he must be very strong.

“But that doesn’t matter; we are going to win the second set”

“Osu! ~”

 

The match continued and Oikawa was analysing the others players he noticed two failures the glasses guy and that shrimp can’t connect well; even though the other two were at the bench he sensed talent undeveloped, especially the freckles one.

Yamaguchi felt observed he searched for the source and he made eye contact with Oikawa and the man winked and smiled to him making him blush unaware that two jealous alphas were watching.

 

_*Whistle blow, change of players_

 

“Leave this to your senpai, Kunimi”

“Yes” Kunimi glared at Kageyama and internally was saying to Oikawa ‘Crush him’

Which Oikawa understood; he grabbed the ball and he point out Tsukishima with his finger.

‘Why’s Oikawa pointing Tsukishima?’ Suga was confused is he challenge him?

‘What is he thinking?’ Even more irritated Tsukishima tense up and then he only felt the impact of the ball on his arms and the sound of the ball hitting the ground.

“…!”

“Tsukki!”

Now it was the turn of Karasuno to be the ones surprised, Oikawa aimed perfectly to Tsukishima direction.

“Hmm, so the number six and the number five are bad at receiving, a common error for first years”

“Tsk” what annoying player.

“Tsukishima go back a little, I’ll help you”

‘Oh I see’ that captain put himself in the centre to amplify the defence but…

“You can’t protect on your own!”

‘Damn it!’

“Tsukki~!”

‘Like I will let you do the same!’

Tsukishima barely managed to receive the ball.

“Tsukki nice~!”

‘Guess I was bland to you’ but as you can see we have another opportunity to take you down.

Like Kageyama, no better than him, he can send wherever he wants the direction of the ball. Suga couldn’t believe it, if Oikawa had entered to the game at the beginning they wouldn’t stand a chance!

“Kindaichi go!”

“Osu-..!!” When did he?!’ Hinata suddenly jumped and managed to touch the ball giving the chance to counterattack 

“Hinata nice one touch!”

Hinata landed on the court and at the speed of lightning, he ran to the other end of the net.

Kageyama felt Hinata's presence and prepared to make his combo.

“!”

.

.

.

.

*End of the match

—0—

The team Karasuno won or at the very least the team wanted to convince themselves that they did. It was a half victory, of course not all days Karasuno has the opportunity to beat one of the best teams of Sendai. But the most important member of the school didn’t arrived at the beginning so basically the Aoba Josai played with the half of their strength.

 

**At the bathrooms**

Kindaichi washed his face, he did bad to provoke the shorty, in one second he block him and he finished the match with that freak attack.

“Kindaichi”

“…”

*gulp “Um I”

“Don’t Apologise!”

“I won’t forgive you for what you done!”

Kageyama remain in silence remembering all the mistakes he did to the team and the big mistake of his life with Kunimi.

“Since you hurt Kunimi he’s more silent than ever… he barely talks to alphas…including me”

Irritated he started to growl Kageyama didn’t react he just remained still, he deserved this.

“I still can’t believe you almost take him” Kindaichi remembered that day clearly as water, he also remembered the scents, the sirens, the voices of the teachers and Kunimi condition.

“Next time I’ll beat you, and I don´t regret for hitting you on the head”

“…Next time… _we_ are going to win, and I’m thankful that you did it, I deserve it”

Surprised Kindaichi left the bathroom and Kageyama returned to the front yard without noticing a small omega hiding in one of the bathrooms holding his breath and holding his tears.

 

**At the front Yard**

“Hey, Daichi have you seen Hinata?”

Suga searched Hinata but he didn’t find him, he asked teachers and students if they saw him but they didn’t.

“No, I haven’t see him” Daichi looked around and he couldn’t believe he lost the sight one of his pu- one of his teammates.

“Yamaguchi said he went to the bathroom so he went to get him”

“But I already checked there, neither of them was there” Suga was starting to worry, now two of his pup- he meant kohai were missing.

Kageyama and Tsukishima were on edge, the instinct to protect and search told them to immediately run and find their omegas. Ennoshita pulled his phone apparently he is the only one calmed he tried to contact both omegas, as for the other second years they didn’t know what to do, the other two betas were just saying stupid things like an alpha took them, scaring the poor Sugamama even more.

“Okay don’t panic, they can’t just disappeared, let’s search them”

“Osu!”

**Outside the bathrooms**

“Hinata calm down, just breath” Yamaguchi kneeled beside Hinata, he found him in the bathrooms whimpering and crying he immediately took him outside and he spread a calming scent, Hinata was just clinging to him sniffing Yamaguchi’s scent gland the smell of lemon and chocolate distract him of the fear and little by little the pain on his heart would ease.

“Hinata, what happened? Are you hurt anywhere?”

“No, I-I”

“So you are still here~”

The omega instincts make Yamaguchi pullover Hinata back and he acted like a human shield hissing to the source of the noise.

“Whoa, there I’m not a bad person, how rude” Oikawa pouted, the Karasuno vice-captain told him that two of his teammates were missing and he as a gentle soul decided to help the mama crow to search the poor pups.

But he take a look to the small one, he was white as paper and he looked the floor and saw vomit, so he approach slowly with his arms up as sign that he wasn’t dangerous and that he wanted to help.

“What happened? Did someone attack you?”

“No-no, it’s just” Hinata instinctively seal his mouth with his tiny hands and he looked like he was about to burst in tears again.

“Hinata don’t be afraid we are here, you are safe” Yamaguchi knew Hinata was hiding something, he knows by experience how much stress can cause at keeping secrets, and he didn’t want to Hinata be affected in that way so he persuade him to talk.

Eventually Yamaguchi succeed and Hinata told the two omegas what he heard in the conversation between Kageyama and Kindaichi.

“I see, so Tobio didn’t say anything”

Oikawa was debating whenever tell them what happened or leave, but he looked the shrimp condition again ‘You love him, don’t ya?’ If he leaves, the poor kid would be heart broken and the majestical combo might fall. Not under his guard.

“You better listen because it’s a long story”

Yamaguchi and Hinata looked Oikawa, both guys embracing themselves for any unexpected event.

“Well, I know you saw the setter that was covering my position, his name is Kunimi”

“It all happened two years ago, when I was Tobio’s senpai; one day Kageyama was having the symptoms of a rut, of course he didn’t knew and everyone just assumed he was normal since he was a jerk all the time, nobody cared the yelling and the growls he would let out”

Oikawa was cursing himself, even if he didn’t liked Kageyama he should payed more attention to his juniors, it was his duty to protect and teach as a captain and as a senpai.

“Kunimi went to the bathrooms, then he didn’t show up for a long time, Kindaichi and I went to search him and then… we saw Kunimi being pulled to the wall, Kageyama’s rut was starting and he bite Kunimi and he was starting to sniff him on his scent glands, Kindaichi saw red and pushed Kageyama away”

Fortunately Kageyama didn’t do anything else but… Kunimi was dropping Oikawa had to pick him up and he went to the nursery as quick as possible, the ambulance arrived shortly and then the kid wouldn’t awake until the next day, Kindaichi almost wanted to kill Kageyama when he saw his love being in a bed without moving, without reacting to his touch, seeing his glassed eyes.

As for Kageyama, he received a hit on the head making him to loose conscious by the time he recovered he didn’t remember anything, obviously his parents told him what happened and he just was shocked.

“I guess the way to revenge of Kindaichi was stop listening Tobio, convincing the team to do the same and giving the origin of his nickname”

The omegas were stunned; they never expected that one of their teammates attacked an omega and that the nickname of ‘king’ was a insult that was created from the full sensation of revenge and hate.

“But just been clear, he didn’t know what was happening to him so technically he had the half of the fault”

“And Kunimi-kun is afraid of alphas?” Yamaguchi asked concerned he just hoped the best, he hoped that Kageyama didn´t hurt his mind, but sadly it did.

“Yes, frequently he avoids them, including Kindaichi”

The omegas didn’t know what to say, they just looked to the ground both trapped in their thoughts.

“Come on now, your mama crow is worried sick for ya”

Yamaguchi helped Hinata to stand he still was pale but his colour returned a little and he stopped shaking at least.

Oikawa took the boys to Suga and he thanked him multiple times of course he saw Hinata and asked the reason of his condition which obliged Oikawa to explain again the story and Suga didn’t said anything else than a thank you he bowed and helped Hinata to get to the bus.

“Um, thanks for explaining again Oikawa-san”

“Just Oikawa or you can call me beautiful senpai”

Yamaguchi giggled and then he asked for his contact which Oikawa gladly give it to him, since he felt for some reason it was something normal to do. Oikawa took one of Yamaguchi’s hands and he kiss it “I hope to see you in more matches”

“Uh, su-sure me-me too” Oikawa wink him again and then he went to his classes.

‘What just happened??’ Yamaguchi pinch himself confirming that he was awake, he blushed completely confused of the sudden events.

“What are you doing Yamaguchi?”

“Tsu-Tsukki!”

“We’re just waiting for you, or if you want you can stay here”

“Sorry Tsukki, I’m coming”

Tsukishima glared Oikawa and he swore under his breath ‘bastard’.

Hinata had to sit with Suga, he couldn’t see Kageyama at the same way he did, he wasn’t afraid of him but it hurt the fact that he didn’t said anything.

‘We just met, what did you expect idiot’ Even thought he wanted to accept the logic he felt betrayed. Suga put an arm on his shoulder and he whispered to him “Don’t assume things quickly, this isn’t something you can freely say to your partners”

“I know” Hinata rested his head against Suga shoulder it didn’t took him a long time to fell asleep, Suga smiled and patted again Hinata it was turning an habit. He look at the sleepy Kageyama ‘please explain everything later’.

–•–

 

**At Karasuno high school**

“Everyone made a great job against Seijoh, but we still need to be stronger we barely defend ourselves against Oikawa serves, we are going to train harder and harder”

“Osu!!”

“Great speech captain”

“Thanks Suga” Daichi lost the count of how many times he sighed “but we really need to do something about our training I can’t do the coaching”

“Don’t worry about that Sawamura-Kun”

Takeda was smiling and his eyes showed determination his voice also was firm.

“I’ll take care of that, you just focus on being the captain”

“Oh, Take-chan looks so determined right now”

“Yeah, I wonder if he has something planned?”

 

Everyone finished cleaning the gymnasium and so the members said their goodbyes and went to their respective homes as for the advisor, he went to a very specific store to search a specific person to do a specific thing.

“Please I’m begging you, be their couch, Ukai-kun”

The blond alpha with a cigarette sighed making a cloud of smoke in the air.

“How many times am I going to reject?” The alpha a knowledge the omega for not giving up, but after rejecting like twelve times is enough to say that his mind was settled.

“I don’t want to be the babysitter of a bunch of brats and as you can see I have business to do, so go and search for someone else to bother”

“…” Takeda knew he needed something to motivate the fire to sparkle and then an idea just pumped out and he was certain that it will attract the alpha eye.

“I’ll come in another time, excuse me”

“Wh- oi! I told you I won’t- Agh damn it!!”

 

Suga and Daichi walked together to their homes and Suga felt sad when a friend they had stopped appearing.

“Daichi, tomorrow he’s coming back”

“I know”

“He’s not going to be happy when he finds out that _he_ didn’t return to train”

“…. I know”

“Daichi we need to talk the four of us”

“No, that wimp needs to act like a man and like an alpha”

“But-“

“If you blame yourself again then you’ll make a thousand of abdominals”

…

“I just want the whole team be together again”

“Me too, especially since we have great firsts years”

“Maybe if Hinata’s calls him senpai he might be happy”

 

**The next day**

Kageyama arrived more early than he normally does but he really wanted to train more since he saw Oikawa again, he felt he was being left behind and he didn’t wished that.

He concentrated and he aimed for one of the bottles that he put on the other side, he lifted the ball to the air, impulsing himself while running he jumped and hit the ball ‘I’m going to hit it!’

Then a ball of orange hair appeared putting himself in the middle receiving or more sending out the ball.

“Oi, Hinata boke! I was just going to hit the bottle!”

“Did I stop it?!”

“Hell you did, you made a home run!”

‘Damn it’ Kageyama grab another ball from the nest and he did the same thing.

‘Now surely…’

Suddenly Hinata felt a breeze on his face and Kageyama saw a small figure appearing unlike Hinata, the person who rushed in received the ball perfectly sending it to the setter position.

The teenager had a spiky hair with a blond fringe, on the back of his t-shirt it was a hand written words that said _**“one man army”**_

Kageyama had his eyes like plates he couldn´t belive the perfect receive‘Even a rookie setter could receive it without problems, who is this guy?’

As for Hinata he approached to the guy seeing from his head to his toes and only one thing catch his attention

 “You, You’re littler than me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, what´s happening Oikawa? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )  
> Hinata finds out Kageyama past, will they talk or not?  
> Nishinoya enters to the story!  
> Sorry for leaving the story like that (＞人＜;) but I think is better write a whole chapter for our Noya!  
> You are free to leave a comment if you like it!   
> see ya ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


	4. Everyone connects our hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late again! (ノ_＜)  
> my keyword had something weird so I had to write the whole thing on my cellphone (much harder than it looks or at least I'm not used to)  
> thank you for waiting and understand, enjoy the chapter!

“I’ll always save your back, so spike with everything you’ve got!”

****

“One more!”

***

“Don’t mind!”

“I’m so**y”

“One more time!”

“As- a—!”

“-sa—hi-?”

“A——san?”

*whistle match e***lost

 

**_Beep Beep Beep_ **

“!”

**_Beep Beep Beep *smack_ **

“…. Nishinoya”

**In Karasuno gym**

“You, you’re littler than me?!”

“UH?! What ya say little bastard?!”

“Wha~ so-Sorry!”

The small teenager had a fist in one of his hands; Hinata felt a strong aura almost like a wave of hot flames.

“Um~um how tall are you?”

“I’m one point fifty nine-What’s up with you?”

“Is the first time I see someone smaller than me!”

“That’s not reason to be happy!!”

The rest arrived and of course Tanaka was so happy when he saw his bro.

“Heya! Noya!!!”

“Oh, Ryuu!!!”

And the feeling was mutual for Nishinoya, he really missed his bro too.

But that wasn’t the end of the reunion the third years smiled in the second they saw him.

“Nishinoya, you’re back!”

“Hello!”

Hinata looked around, in the moment everyone saw this guy, the ambient suddenly turned out like family reunion.

“Guys I want you to meet Nishinoya, he’s our libero and he’s a second year” Daichi smiled, finally one of his teammates had returned.

‘Second? Whaaaa~ I just call littler a senpai!’ Hinata blushed for embarrassment, he covered his face with his hands, what a bad first impression!

“Oi you with the strong serve! Which school do you came from?!”

“Um, Kitagawa Daiichi”

“Really?! We fight against ya and lost!”

Nishinoya smelt someone and he really missed that scent, an indescribable scent, a scent that drives him crazy and the source was beauty itself.

*Gasp! “Kiyoko-san~!”

“!” *SLAP

‘So energetic as always’ Suga and Daichi were relieved and at the same time somehow the energy of Nishinoya was something exhausting to witness.

“So, Asahi-san is back by now, right?”

Suga instantly look down, he felt horrible, the silence was already an answer. Daichi prepared himself, the reaction was going to be rough.

“…No”

“..!” Nishinoya greeted his teeth ‘after all we being trough, he just left us behind?!’

“That damn whimp!”

“Don’t said that to a senpai!” Tanaka understands Nishinoya feelings but he wouldn’t allow Noya insult a senpai, a friend.

“Shut up!, he’s a alpha, he needs to prove it!”   

“If Asahi-san doesn’t return then me neither!”

“Nishinoya, please wait” Suga wanted to stop Nishinoya, he didn’t want to loose another person, but Nishinoya closed the doors without intention to listen his words. ‘Nishinoya I’m sorry’

“Um, is something up?” Kageyama hesitated to ask, nevertheless they would need to explain at some point after all, the captain said he was the libero, a member of the team.

Tanaka sighed he really disliked to remember “There’s a fight between our libero and… our ace”

“Nishinoya is our guardian deity, and he really cared to protect the ace” Daichi glance at Suga his head still down, he fought the urge to hug him and tell him that none of this is his fault.

‘Ace? So there’s an ace here’, Hinata had curiosity but he felt the sadness of his teammates, he missed the ambient of happiness, literally everyone where smiling and just a name made everyone feel down and also Nishinoya refused to practice until that person comes back. ‘Oh, I know!’

Suddenly the doors were open and closed, the club members wondered if the wind caused the noise.

“Hey! Please teach me to receive!”

.

.

.

Nishinoya was so excited to return with his partners, he wanted to see Asahi again, hoping that all the things he said to him was a lie. When Suga told him to wait, he heard the guilt and the responsibility, Suga-san didn’t do anything wrong, does trust someone is a problem?

“Hey!, please teach me to receive!”

Nishinoya was cut off his thoughts ‘its the first year’

“Nishimiya, I want to ask you a favour”

“It’s Nishinoya” he corrected the small omega, well at least he thinks he is since his scent was very pleasant.

“Um, Nishinoya I’ve heard from captain that you’re our libero”

“I was” Nishinoya correct again, this time with some frustration in his voice

“So, what do you want from a libero?”

“oh, erm, captain said that you were our guardian deity-”

Nishinoya jumped because the high compliment “wha- did he really said that?”

The first year nodded, ‘Agh! Why would he said that?! Damn you Daichi-san!’

“I’m not good at receiving and that’s supposed to be important to keep playing”

“?”

“So please teach me, Nishinoya-senpai!”

**_Senpai! Senpai! Senpai!_ **

“Um”

“…When we finish, I’ll buy you an Ice cream”

“Uh?”

“Because I’m your Senpai!”

“Then-“

“But I’m not returning, I’m just going to teach ya, got it?”

“Osu!”

‘Well that’s better than nothing’ the rest of the club members were spying the two omegas, even though he wasn’t returning, the team was relieved, their friend at least was going to be near them and not alone.

Nishinoya and the others returned to their club activities, and Nishinoya was _teaching_ to the first years how to receive properly, not that was actually working, his way of teaching was based on pure instinct, which all the first years, except Kageyama of course, didn’t understood.

“Nishinoya-kun isn’t really to come back?” Takeda asked to Daichi, he had heard of the Nishinoya _problem_ but now, he’s looking like he missed being here and returned because of that.

“Yeah, it’s a shame” Daichi looked Nishinoya and Takeda-sensei was right, just seeing him talk to the first years, getting along instantly, teaching to his kohais how to receive, it’s a good picture to appreciate, like Daichi said, it was a shame that he didn’t returned to practice.

Hinata sensed again the sadness, why? Hinata wanted to know who was this Asahi that almost everyone talks about, hesitation almost took Hinata but remembering the last _issue_ clear up his mind, taking a deep breath he asked to Nishinoya.

“Um Nishinoya-senpai, who is… Asahi?”

“Guh! Stupid don’t say that name so casually” Tanaka was about to drag Hinata away of Nishinoya but Suga put a hand over his shoulder.

“They are part of the team, they deserve to know” Suga wanted to be him the one to explain who was Asahi, but he felt it was something wrong to do too.

“He’s the ace… or at least he should be” Nishinoya said with complete honesty, an ace is a person who inspires everyone and shows security to the team, but that coward wasn’t even here, so he’s highly not the ace now.

“Why do you ask?”

“I, well… I want to become the ace!”

“With your height? And you being an omega?”

Hinata look down ‘right, how embarrassing’ Hinata was determinate to be like the small giant,  but apparently he needs to prove that he actually can before proclaim-

“That’s sound good, I like it!” Nishinoya patted Hinata shoulder with a smile on his face. He felt very proud to this omega, he wants to be the ace ignoring hi second gender and his height didn’t stop him. ‘How manly!’

“The ace really sounds good and he inspires strength! Not wonder you want to be!” Nishinoya really liked this omega, he’s not a shy machine or a standard robot, he wants to challenge himself to be more powerful.

“Still, I choose to be libero cause in the moment I save the ball not only the team, also the crowd goes wild, no matter how many times the spikers are blocked as long as the ball is in the air the game is still on, and clearing the team defence so they can spike without problems, its my job”

Hinata eyes shined “So cool!!!”

“D-don’t say it like that!”this guy deserves two ice creams.

“So ‘wanna be ace’ what’s your speciality?”

“Um…D-decoy”

“Why you say t like its something lame?”

“Because it doesn’t sound amazing like the ace…”

“Who cares how its sounds?”

Hinata was glad to be a regular, but he only is thanks to Kageyama and cause he was a decoy, but he couldn’t help to feel like he’s only the base of something.  

“You clear the path to your partners, thanks to you we can enjoy the feeling of scoring without any blocker”

Kageyama nodded many times in agreement, without Hinata the team wouldn’t be able to shine.

“If we combine the defence of Nishinoya and the strength of Hinata and Kageyama attack, the team would have a great balance” Suga talked with confidence.

“Yeah, I hope this team changes for better” Daichi was really having a day.

“Don’t say it like we are in the wrong direction” Suga observed to the actual team, there’s no way they can go beyond the wall without Nishinoya and Asahi help.

‘Okay, I’ll talk with him’ saying to himself Suga takes a step forward, more closer to the mysteries that will appear in his path.

—•—

“It’s been so long since we talked…Suga”

“Please Asahi, come back to us”

Asahi is a person that blames himself when others are hurt, it’s part of his personality, no matter how many times you tell him that he’s wrong, he’ll just deny it on his mind, but one day he was so angry with himself; remembering the hand wall and the nightmares that hunted him, drained his mind strength to his very last limit causing a great loss.

“Nishinoya ban is already over, so-“

“Ah, that’s good Nishinoya is very reassuring when he saves your back”

“ **You** are reassuring too! Asahi the team is changing a lot” Suga put his hands in front of Asahi desk, forcing him to look at his friend bistre eyes.

“Is frustrating to admit but there’s an amazing first year setter and a strong decoy too! You don’t have to shoulder the burden on your own anymore!”

“If you and Nishinoya come back then the team-“

A student interrupted the talk asking to Asahi to go with career counselling, as if he cared but he had no choice.

“More reason to not go, I’ll just drag you”

“Please wait Asahi!”

“Asahi?”

“What?”

“Uh? Why you guys are here?”

Hinata asked Kageyama to accompany him to know the ace, Hinata is still insecure for what the great king told him but he had hope that one day they would speak. For now he needs Kageyama to convince that Asahi to come back, since everyone on his team miss him so much until the point to get blue when they hear his name.

Now he’s with the ace, Tsukishima is taller than him but, his presence is huge like a mountain. ‘So he is Asahi? He’s not scary as I thought’

“Do your best” Hinata snapped out of his thoughts when he felt pats on his shoulder ‘do your best?’

“You won’t join us? Even if you’re the ace?”

“….sorry I’m no ace” With just that, Asahi turn his back and leaves.

“Is he injured or something?” Kageyama no longer had patience, he needs to know every player, he didn’t want to ask details since it sounded like a delicate subject but the curiosity might be stronger than empathy.

“No, the problem is that he probably hates volleyball”

“Eh?! Why? He’s huge and tall, he has all the qualities to be a great player”

“That’s right and because of that, I… depend on him so much” Suga just said his true feelings, depending on someone can be very exhausting for that person making them to feel assume the responsibility, changing their objectives and turning them into a different person.

“Was he crushed easily?”

“In that match the blockers were strong and they didn’t allow Asahi to score any point” Suga explained looking to the ground.

“I understand that being blocked is very annoying and even terrifying, but hate volleyball for that..” Hinata remembered all the times he was blocked when he played against Kageyama and Tsukishima, he felt lost and desperate but that didn’t stop him to accomplish his dream at contrary that motivated him to be stronger. Why would someone give up for a natural strategy?

“Asahi is _The guilty personality_ so…” Suga didn’t know what else he could say or explain so he directed the first years to go for the training and that he’ll catch up to them later.

 

**In Karasuno gym**

“Hey! I have incredible news!”

Everyone gather up and listened to Takeda news.

“We have a practice with Nekoma!”

“Nekoma?!” The last years members exclaimed in completely disbelief, their destined rivals have actually accepted to have a mach after all this years?

“Why are they finally accepting?” Daichi was confused, there’s no way they didn’t ask for practice matches before, why would they play now?

“Hehe let’s say that someone might come, and that someone is our ticket”

*ACHOO! ‘Agh, you’re not an old man Ukai’

Daichi didn’t understand what Takeda-sensei meant, but they have an opportunity to revive the ‘battle of the garbage’

“Okay! We have a gold chance to fight against our destined rivals, we better show them that Karasuno is still a formidable opponent!”

“Osu!!!” Everyone was fired up, or at least you could say that excluding Tsukishima and a small omega approaching slowly to the captain.

“Daichi-san, sorry I… won’t go” Nishinoya saw the actual team.

“Right now the team has a great fortitude”

Daichi unlike some alpha that he knows, listened to Nishinoya feelings.

“If I go and we win, it would be proof that we can move on without Asahi-san… I don’t want that”

Nishinoya actually was afraid to leave Asahi alone, his instincts told him to stay, and if he leaves he would lose him… forever. He loves him so much, of course he wants to go at the practice match but, Asahi is and always be the priority.

“Understood, but come to the training, deal?” With a trouble expression he accepted, but his instincts desperately wanted him to go with his alpha.

Hinata again sensed the sorrow of his senpai, he couldn’t tolerate any longer ‘I have to convince Asahi-senpai to come back, for the sake of the team!’

.               .               .               .               .

“I appreciate what you’re doing but why are you actually doing this?”

Almost screaming and jumping Hinata explained the damage of the team mood because his absence. Nevertheless Asahi could only see a wall of large hand and that is a defect that will bring the defeat to the team, Hinata desperately trying to his voice reach out to his teammate he even told him that he was jealous of Asahi.

Saying that he understood his fear and doubt, that Asahi could became a regular in no time, that he had the qualities that Hinata doesn’t, and that Hinata can play because everyone support him and trust him. Asahi expression little by little changed to be surprised of how this little omega could refer the team feelings so easily as he knew every member thoughts including of the reason of why they saw him as the ace on the first place.

Lamentably the school ring bell sounded, Kageyama knocked to Hinata so he can snap of his thoughts, Hinata refused to leave but the teachers were starting to glance at the group so he had no choice so he left.

“I don’t have the right to say this but…”

As for the very absent Kageyama he turn his head over his shoulder looking at his senpai.

“Volleyball is a team sport, you can’t win on you own…excuse us”

.

.

.

***Flash back**

“Damn! I couldn’t follow the blocks”

“..! Why? Why aren’t you blaming me?!” Don’t you see is my fault that we lost not you!

“Then why you didn’t asked to Suga-san another pass?”

“Ni-Nishinoya is my fault! I — rely on Asahi, he *** was tired of me”

“Even if you toss it to me, I wouldn’t score”

“?!”

“*** don’t say that to Suga!! Apologise ** now!”

“***** don’t give up just like that!”

“Noya, stop!”

**_*CRACK!_ **

“I would never blame you!”

WHY NOT?!

“What I can’t forgive is if you just ****”

That’s what I did, why are you mad by that and not with me?!

“———san?

“Wait! A*** Dai— let ***go!”

 

“Why you didn’t show up?”

Because I no longer belong there

“Is not fun if I can’t spike freely” What I’m saying? I don’t believe that not even a bit.

“Even if you connect, it’s futile if I don’t attack” NO Nishinoya isn’t that type of person, he connects our hopes, that’s not futile!

“Suga feels responsible if I don’t spike-”

“What others—— doesn’t matter here!”

“Are you an alpha or not?! Do you really — scared for***?!”

I’m sorry Nishinoya, I can’t, I don’t deserve you, please forget about this useless alpha.

“——san!” You are the strongest omega that I ever had the fortune to met so please forget about my whole existence.

…

‘Ah, I came here by pure instinct’ Asahi realised that he was near the gym, he could hear the foot squeak; he remembered those days when he would just go through that door without feeling guilty and pathetic. Those days when he could see his crush, admiring his work and determination. Missing so much his omega, Asahi decided to look at him for the last time.

“All right! Let’s show to Nekoma our best weapon!”

But his wish to see Nishinoya was surprisingly cut off when he heard ‘Nekoma’

“Takeda-sensei just told us that they agreed to have a mach practice”

“Ghe?!”

“What do you mean ghe- oi! Don’t run away!”

Completely off guard, Asahi was just about to jump to the other side of the bar.

“You’re scary when you are mad~!”

“I’m not particularly mad!”

“No need to tell you are they, right?”

Of course Asahi knew, he and his previous team hadn’t the opportunity to meet them in person.

“You know that you can join us, when you finish being a pessimist”

“…I can’t just face Suga and Nishinoya, not after what I’ve done”

‘Hey Suga, Nishinoya sorry for saying mean things to you one month ago and I’m still scared so don’t call me ace ever again, yeah sounds like a useless plan’

“Even when you’re a big alpha, you’re still just a wimpy as always! Man what’s he sees in you?”

Asahi swallow all his words, Daichi is till the strict captain and alpha, even after so long he gives the captain and alpha presence.

“Unlike you, Suga and Nishinoya are just fine, thanks that they’re open-minded”

“Aren’t you the fundamentally kind personality?’

“Except towards wimpy guys like you”

Daichi gaze at Asahi, how many times Asahi was forced to see? Apart of loosing the count, he also didn’t understand what others desperately wanted to show him.

“If you still like volleyball, is enough reason to return”

“Suga told me, you already met him, a small orange haired omega has the dream of becoming Karasuno ace”

“…”

 ** _*Punch_** “ouch!”

**_Sakanoshita shop_ **

Ukai was doing his daily routine; get ready, eat breakfast, open the shop and then clean the dust, the exact routine during five years, but this year is different, now a persistent omega is coming and calling every day to make him to do coaching, Ukai knew that the real objective of the advisor was his name, his grandfather was really a spartan remembering his training make him to tense up his muscles. But just because he’s his grandson didn’t meant that he is like him.

As for the omega advisor, hmm, he’s cute and well looking, his glasses add more cuteness, his scent of coffee was calming too and his persistence is amazing, Ukai would throw the towel at the third try. ‘Now that I think about him, he’s usually-‘

*STARE

“UWAAAH!!! Wha-what tha’ hell are you doing?!”

“Sorry, just checking if there were customers”

“The coaching thin again?”

“Umm, yes”

“Look, I still love that sport, but if I coach them, I’ll get excited and then hate it”

“Wha- you have bad memories or-“

“The opposite! My youth days are there and the belong to those times”

“In other words nostalgia”

“Shut up! With that being said, I’ll not go”

‘Okay Ittestu, time to use the last resource’ “Even if Nekoma is coming?’

“?!”

 

**Karasuno Gym**

The club had a normal routine again: open the gym, raise the net, go for the nest of balls, stretching, and then practice. Since Daichi become the captain, he wished to increase the team dynamics and come up with new strategies, but they needed someone with experience when he heard that coach Ukai was hospitalised he’s wish went to the ground. ‘if coach was here’

“Good work!’

“Gather up- eh?!”

A blond man entered the gym, he looked familiar.

“Starting today Ukai-kun will coach you”

“Until we have the practice match with Nekoma” he cleared

“But, he’s the guy from Sakanoshita, how?-” Tanaka was pointing the alpha while shaking his arm up and down quickly.

“Don’t worry he is coach Ukai grandson”

“Eh?!!”

Ukai observed the club members, he felt somehow proud that there were more omegas players, he really liked this school law.

Ukai announced that the Karasuno Neighbourhood association team was coming in order to see the actual team in action; Ukai had to analyse all the good and bad points. He may be a rookie at coaching but he’s a veteran as a player.

After some time the Association arrived but two of the members couldn’t show up, Ukai need a libero and a setter. He saw the spiky haired guy standing in silence not preparing himself to play.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Sorry he’s not…” Daichi respect Nishinoya feelings but-

“Is he injured or…?”

“No that’s not it”

“I don’t really get it but the Association needs a libero how about that?”

“In that case” Daichi looked Nishinoya asking with his glance if it was okay to him, Nishinoya apart the look and he directed to the other side. ‘It would be fun if Asahi-san-‘

“Ah! Is Asahi-san!”

“!!”

All turned around, Hinata was peering at the bars, Tanaka also went to confirm his words and in fact he was there.

“Um I’m not-“

“Oi! Why so late?! What’s your position?”

“Wwww-wing spiker..”

“What are you stuttering about?! Come already!”

Asahi slowly entered to the gym, for everyone relief and guilt for him.

“Well, I need a setter for the other team” Ukai directed to the two setters. Kageyama isn’t a regular yet, when he was about to step forward, Suga was the first to move.

“Sugawara-senpai, if you are stepping back so I step forward… I’ll refuse”

“Kageyama, when you came here I felt…relieved” Suga even after three years he was insecure to be the official setter, he’s just an average omega, he isn’t a genius like Kageyama, his attacks, blocks and tosses were above his level; Suga felt relieved since he wasn’t going to bare the exhaustion and doubt. ‘I’m still scared when someone knock down his colocations, but’

“Let me toss the ball to you one more time Asahi”

“Suga”

“I’m not going to lose without a fight Kageyama”

“I say the same” Suga smiled him accepting the challenge.

“Nishinoya, I’m counting on you for nice receives!”

“ ‘course”

 

~.~

The time passed by and the Neighbourhood Association were on the lead, the betas observed the veterans positions to receive so they would try to use them too, Yamaguchi got interested on Shimada-san serves, Suga was learning and doing a great job at tossing to the veterans, doing a prefect quick attack the blond alpha named Yusuke praised Suga making him to feel more confident. Hinata and Kageyama were impressed by Suga attack.

“Wow! So cool~!”

“Of course, Suga is our official setter after-all”

‘He seems happy’ Tanaka and Ennoshita thoughts mixed.

“He sounds like a proud boyfriend though” Kinoshita whispered.

“Why they just go out already?” Narita added chuckling.

“Daichi-san finally did _some progress_ so give them more time guys” Ennoshita said quite loud and Daichi blushed remembering the _progress._

Asahi saw the atmosphere, missing a lot these small jokes, then he glanced to Suga and Nishinoya; they became stronger and confident, their calming support. Both of them learning and improving every day.

‘And what I did? Hide like a coward, how disgraceful… even so’

 ***Squeak *Bam!**  “Nice receive!” “Nice Kill!”  “Hinata nice one!”

“…I still want… to spike one more time” It was a bare whisper but Nishinoya heard clearly.‘That’s my alpha’

“That enough for me” concentrating he took a deep breath and exhale ‘Don’t worry’

“Ah! Net ball!”

‘So dummy, that was all I wanted to hear’

“Long-hair, do the last hit!”

“…~”

‘Because no matter how many times they block any of you’

Kageyama “We’re going to stop it!”

 Tsukishima “Don’t say obvious things”

and Tanaka “wha~ we are going to stop Asahi-san seriously~!” were in position to block Asahi.

‘I’ll always’

 ***Bam** “!”

‘Connect our hearts!’

“!!!!”

NIshinoya hand reached the ball the space between the floor and his hand was a few inches from touching the ground saving the ball and sending to the setter.

 “As long the ball is in the air the game is not over so, call out for the toss one more time! **Ace!** ”

“Setter, recover!”

“Yes!” ‘Oh god, what do I do?’ I can’t do precise attacks like Kageyama and Hinata, so doing an open from the left… but… if Asahi shot is block again then-.

“Sugawara-san! Pass it to him, until it goes through!”

‘Kageyama?’ When the situation is tough and there’s nothing to do, the last ball is entrusted to the ace. ‘I know but Asahi is not…’

volleyball is a sport that required a team, losing a single member can destroy the balance, each player can improve their strengths and weaknesses supporting their partner.

The setter places the ball in a good position to attack, the setter can toss thanks to the libero receives, the libero entrust he last hit to the other spikers each one with different probabilities to score and the middle blockers save the energy of the players thanks to their blocks.

Each one has a role to play individually, just a negative player can break this balance, what’s make volleyball special is the company of the team and…

“Alright!” Shimada-san was calling for a toss.

“Shimada-“

Every one connects our hearts

“Suga!!!”

“!’

“One more!!”

‘Welcome back ace’ “Asahi!!”

“Three blockers!”

‘I have a reliable guardian, a smart setter, it was so simple, I can’t believe how blind I was, with the help of my team I’ll definitely pass through this wall!’

*Bam! Point the Neighbourhood Association.

“Nishinoya, Asahi well done!”

“… Suga nice toss… Nishinoya nice receive”

Both omegas smiled, now that the ace was back officially a certain couple wanted to shine too.

—*—

Daichi wouldn’t say this to Asahi but he was so happy seeing his friends back; Nishinoya, Suga and Asahi were talking again as if nothing happened between them, the team will get even closer than before.

As for the confused and yet focus Ukai, he took every note he could get, many holes were here, the most crucial was the lack of defence. They would need extra lessons, the offensive was decent they need more tactic.

“Kageyama cover!”

“Yes!”

 ‘He’s fast at calculating the ball position, now who will you choose from th—?!’

The sound of the ball hitting the ground was heard in a second, and the whistle announced the point for Karasuno team.

Ukai was stunned, so stunned that he didn’t notice the stare of Takeda.

“He wasn’t exaggerating” Asahi thought that Kageyama give him well aimed tosses and plans to avoid blocks but he was wrong.

“Shoyo that was amazing! I couldn’t even react at all!”

Hinata was a little embarrassed he’s not used to be flattered, even the Neighbourhood were impressed and they praise him too.

“Oi why’d you jump there, shorty!” He didn’t call for the toss or make a signal to the setter, how on earth he managed to hit the ball without even looking at it?

“Be-because the toss will come to me whenever I am” this is the third time he sees his reaction when he does the quick attack ‘Does trust someone fully is weird?’

“What the heck are you guys weirdos?!”

Guess it is

“Now I understand what the other setter meant” the first year was a prodigy an ordinary person can’t keep up at their level still, it needs a lot of practice to toss and stand on guard in the right instant. Mutual trust can be formed by a long period of time.

Kageyama possess power while Suga has trust and strategy.

The team was promising, his face had a mischievous smile when he imagined the future victories if he trains the players well.

“This era ain’t bad at all!” ‘I should’ve come here at the beginning of the year’

“You should told me sooner, sensei!”

“Eh? I did plenty of times” Takeda promised to the captain to search a coach, although it’s temporary, he was glad that his pleadings come true.

The rotation changed Asahi and Hinata were facing each other, Hinata was so excited to fight against Asahi.

Ukai was glad that the shrimp wasn’t intimidated or scared of taller alphas, it would be a problem if he did, commonly in volleyball teams are more alphas than omegas, and most of them are dickheads cause they scare the omegas just for fun, throwing away the talent they may had. Ukai had to hold the growl, his previous team had a talented omega spiker, but his mind was fragile so he stopped coming to practice. Irritated he pay attention to the match again.

Hinata failed at blocking Asahi, he looked to his shaking, swollen hands, even though Asahi was absent for a month his strength was intact.

Kageyama was telling Hinata that his block position was wrong and he tried to gain his attention by shoeing him how to do it properly, which didn’t gave a good result, his eyes were focused on Asahi. Kageyama wanted to take outside the alpha, he wanted Hinata gaze just for him and he wanted to scent Hinata while holding him on his arms.

His intentions soon disappeared when the whistle sounded, he forgot those feelings right away, to him the match was more important than anything else.

Hinata mentioned this before but he envious of all the characteristics of Asahi, he said that he would become like the small giant but, to have the same things that Asahi has ‘That’d would be nice’

“Hinata?!”

“Hinata watch out!”

“Eh?!”

The last thing Hinata could see was the image of a volleyball coming toward him  at full speed right on his face and of course he felt the impact.

*POW!!!

“Whaaaa~!”

“Gyaa~!”

“Hinata!”

Panicked the players went to Hinata, the one who was laying on the floor and putting his hands on his forehead.

“Oww~ ow”

“Ah, he’s alive”

“Are you okay?!I’m so-sorry~”

“a-Amb- Ambulence!”

‘Cal down sensei”

Rubbing his forehead a little more, he sat up and immediately he proclaimed that he was fine.

Daichi insisted him to take a break but the ball of stamina was also arguing, he had more trouble to convince Suga but suddenly he felt something wrapped him.

Kageyama was holding Hinata and he growled to Asahi, Hinata let out a whimper causing the hold be more tight, Hinata felt weak and he began to shake.

Yamaguchi ran over but he was stopped by Kiyoko “Don’t do that!”

“Kageyama let go Hinata!” suga also step in but Daichi stopped him, he didn’t growled but he was glaring to Kageyama.

“Get away of that omega!” Ukai grabbed Kageyama shoulder; being stronger than him he shoved Kageyama away.

Hinata was still shaking a lot, his heart hurt, the sound of the growl was on his head and the skin contact with Kageyama burned, he was petrified.

Suga hold Hinata into an embrace “Hinata it’s okay, take a deep breaths” Hinata did what his senpai told, he’s breathing rhythm was returning to normal.

Yamaguchi brought a towel and a bottle of cold water; he kneeled at the same height to Hinata and offered the towel to Suga and the water to Hinata. Suga took the towel and clean the sweat, Suga winced when he saw the tears forming in the usually shining eyes.

Kageyama was gaining his conscious back to reality, he felt scared and angry in the moment he saw Hinata on the floor, his mind was screaming **protect** ‘what’s happening to me?’

Ukai loose Kageyama grip, the guy realised his behaviour, Ukai didn’t want to get involved but he couldn’t tolerate the scent of fear when the omega was being forced scenting.

“Hinata are you fine to continue?”Daichi composed himself and from the spot that he was he asked. Despite the sudden event, he had to prove to Ukai that Hinata is not going to slow down.

“Ye-yes I’m fine, sorry for the trouble”

“You’re not the one who has to apologise” Suga said while looking at Kageyama, Daichi and Yamaguchi did the same thing ‘Aren’t you going to apologise?’

“…” Kageyama look away from the gaze remained in silence again affecting the trust of the three guys.

 

The practice continued ignoring the latest commotion eventually the mood returned to normal, surprisingly Hinata and Kageyama could synchronised and do the same attack’s perfectly until the match ended.

The team bowed to the Neighbourhood Association, Ukai told their principal defect so they will work on their defence, all thanked him and went to the club room to change their uniforms.

Hinata was the first to leave, usually Yamaguchi would wait for Tsukishima but he was more concerned for Hinata so he went after him.

“Kageyama can your stay a little while?” There’s no way to Daichi an Sugawara let past this affair.

“Yes”

Tsukishima finished changing and went out the betas exchanged looks and they hurried to leave, Asahi, Tanaka and Nishinoya also leaved they were in the mad parents mood back experiences told them bad things.

The room was left with two disappointing third years and one silly Alpha.

“Kageyama did you forgot our agreement?” Daichi knew that he was being protective however he didn’t perceive Hinata’s distress he was acting like a reckless alpha.

“….”

“Kageyama what you did was selfish and rude you didn’t even apologised to Hinata” Suga had faith in Kageyama, he promised that he wouldn’t act irresponsibly again and yet again he extremely did.

Kageyama didn’t have anything to say at his defence still in death silence.

Sugawara sighed “If you don’t apologise and talk about it then you won’t participate in Nekoma’s match, is that clear?”

“!” Kageyama look up with wide eyes but they were right and he cares Hinata so much, why is he just harming his mind? Why is he acting like this? Not this time he would talk silence is not going to erase the past neither solve anything.

“I swear I’ll talk”

His lack of speaking ended up with terrible mistakes well not this time, Kageyama will talk, silence is not going to erase the past and less solve anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ll try to update as soon as possible even if my hands are shaking! o(｀ω´ )o  
> comments are welcome!   
> see ya! ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


	5. why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive!I just wanted to clarify that in the first place (((；ﾟДﾟ)))   
> I don't want to take you any more time so to read has been said, please enjoy it!! ψ(｀∇´)ψ

The battle garbage heap was still three days away from being able to take place, Karasuno trained more than they are used to what could be exhausting for some but for the team it seems a great benefit even better with a coach supervising their techniques. Although when Ukai saw everything that the team had his judgment was not very pleasant.

“Is that all you got?! Seriously?! You don’t have a single chance!! It wasn´t luck, it was a miracle that you beat the Seijo!”

Let´s say Daichi knew that he was absolutely right; practicing the same routine with the same people and with the same pattern practically every day wouldn’t be enough to be able to fight a super strong team.

Thanks to Ukai's training at least the team had a respectable level of strength. Although the team's progress is fast, Ukai wished he had come sooner; his defense was the biggest problem even if he put them to practice pure receives  they wouldn’t improve much. They weren't really bad, but they weren't that good either.

‘Agh, I feel old’ seeing this kids jumping, running around, spiking and receiving without complaining really affected his youth meter, especially the small omegas Nishinoya and Hinata literally a ball full of stamina and a ball of sunshine is an exhausting combination.

“They are very energetic, right?” Takeda spoke while looking the kids

Ukai flinched he didn´t notice the small advisor right at his side ‘Ghe! Since when he was there?’

“To tell you the truth, I've never seen them so motivated since you got here” The omega continued to smile watching everyone was doing their best without squealing.

"Nah, what they really feel is relief, they're relieved that an old man is instructing them and helping the third-year people control the troublemakers" When he said that Tanaka and Nishinoya felt a chill that distracted them for an instant.

*pfft “I don't think you're old, though you're right especially about trouble kids” Now Ukai was the one who felt a chill as soon as he heard the omega laughing, why the hell did he think that was cu-.

 **‘Cute!!’** Ukai felt a particular hot sensation on his face that supposedly stopped showing when he left school  “¿? Is something on my face?” the advisor adjusted his glasses and blinked two times. His actions were innocent but for some reason Ukai saw them as “attraction”

“Eh, no-no you don’t have nothing at all!  Water break!” ‘My god, stop looking at me!’ Ukai turned to the board trying to hide his blush with his hand then pretended he was writing something. ‘Eh, but they already had…’ Takeda saw the man going to the white board to write something or he was drawing?

Somehow Kiyoko already had new sports drinks and gave them to the guys, they didn’t seem to need it but they still thanked her. Tanaka of course delighted for her… _infinite kindness_ …began to say another speech of how the team would be lost without their beloved manager. And Kiyoko as always she ignore him but Tanaka got even more excited, Ennonshita had to hit him because he saw Daichi slowly approaching.

The previous state of Ukai was composed after seeing the manager act _incredibly_ fast ‘wow, she´s good’ sadly in Ukai's time, he didn´t have a manager who would take care of those things, in fact he was even more surprised when he discovered that the manager was an alpha...'Well she has a strong aura after all' she was so quiet so Ukai thought that she was a shy person but it was the opposite. Looking the baldy alpha Ukai wondered how she manages to stand someone so noisy and receive those annoying confessions all the time, not to mention the nonsense of that guy Tanaka and Nishinoya sometimes do to her.

Yamaguchi was looking at Tanaka and sometimes he wondered if he really is older than him, he sighed and his eyes landed on Hinata ‘What’s he doing?’

Hinata had his arms crossed and was scratching her forearm with some speed as if he were desperate for something or as if he was expecting something... for some reason Yamaguchi thought this behavior was familiar.

Eventually he became a little worried and decided to go ask him if anything bothered him even though Yamaguchi has an idea of why he is behaving this way.

“Hey Hinata, how are you doing?”

It took a while for Hinata to process what Yamaguchi said and then hurried to answer.

“H-Hello Yamaguchi, I’m Fine?” the question tone confused Yamaguchi.

“Erm, why do you say it as if you were not completely sure?”

Hinata flinched and a little sweat came out of his forehead and he was looking around trying to find a correct answer or at least credible.

“H-How do I put it… erm~” the poor little one was caressing his hands in circles still trying to explain his strange state without sounding so complex.

“Lately I kind of feel strange, I think?”

“Strange? How exactly? Can you describe it with more detail?”

“… It´s like… I’m doing something wrong” Hinata raised his hand until it touched his throat. “I also feel a lump in my throat as if I’m forcing something to stay inside”.  Yamaguchi finally get why he found this familiar although he was now the one feeling bad not only because he recognize it… it was because he didn’t know how to help him.

Suga overheard to the two omegas and knew what Hinata meant and could tell that Yamaguchi does too; Suga felt pathetic to admit that this behavior happened to him at some point in his life, though natural he did not like- _no omega likes it_.  Suga thinks it is dangerous that Hinata doesn’t know many things about omegas and that he is unable to distinguish his internal omega and himself. As for Yamaguchi, it seems that he at least has an idea of what is wrong with him, but that won't be enough to face the future. ‘This is for the best… at least I hope it is’

“Daichi”

“¿Hm?

Suga whispered what he heard and what he planned to do, Daichi on the other hand…

“But isn’t too soon? They might think that they’re bothering the team, we need them to have confidence and if we they think that they’ll surely be discouraged”

“I know but…” Suga also wanted to wait until they had more trust with the team and so he could talk about it with them calmly but he couldn’t stand the restlessness that his little kohais had.

Daichi and Suga looked at each other rather bothered, the two of them wouldn’t be enough to set a good example for  the minors, they cannot walk around guessing what they should do and say they needed support from someone else. In that moment the vice- captain and the captain looked to Takeda-sensei and they had the same thought which was consult the opinion of an adult.

Ukai finished writing new attacks that miraculously came to remember, breathing a sigh, he warned that time was running out and that they would practice serve again, when he would take a seat to observe Suga and Daichi approached him.

“Excuse us mister Ukai, can we talk to Takeda-sensei for a moment?”

“¿? About what? I don't have to remind you that we don't have much time to loiter, do We?” Ukai crossed his arms and his tone was firm, his face seemed upset but before the teenagers said anything Takeda approached them.

“Is something wrong?” Takeda asked to Suga his face showed concern, this one whispered to Takeda what they wanted to consult and as soon he heard him he turned solemn.

“My apologies Ukai-kun but I think it’s a delicate topic, can you give us a couple of minutes, please?” Takeda said with a serious look and tone, Ukai felt somehow surprised by the sudden change on the advisor mood, did something happened and he didn’t notice? “Um, sure go ahead”

The rest of the team proceeds with the practice although they were curious of what does the captain and the vice-captain wanted to talk about with the advisor.

Suga and Daichi informed to the teacher what they saw and heard these days and they also commented the situations where they notice the particular behavior of the first years showed up. The three mans were still exchanging words even though the two minutes already went off but Ukai didn’t interrupted them but the seriousness of their looks make Ukai feel uneasy.

Eventually Suga and Daichi returned to join the others while Takeda approached to the coach. “I’m sorry Ukai-kun but would you give permission to Hinata and Yamaguchi to leave early?”

“Huh? Why?” Takeda beckoned the coach to lend down, the advisor lips were so close and he could feel the warm air that came out when he spoke ‘my god what I’m thinking?!’

“The vice-captain and I want to have a talk with them, is about their second gender”

“Oh, then I guess its fine but did something happen?”

Takeda sighed and shake his head “I assume you noticed Hinata-kun has been a little distracted and that Yamaguchi-kun lacks of confidence, right?”. Ukai nodded since the match with the neighborhood association the orange hair omega acted less accurate with the fast attack and he couldn’t synchronize well with Kageyama as for the freckled omega his work was insufficient although he could notice that the boy wanted to stand out more but for a specific reason.

“We want to talk to them because they are having symptoms that children at their age should not have also because it seems they don’t know that is a biological action”

Takeda sighed rubbing the back of his head already thinking about what’s going to happen when the practice is over “I know that there are people who are having worse situations than them but still, it is my duty to prepare them to face this world ". Although there are more important problems that need to be consulted immediately, it is not an excuse to ignore the small details, because if the time passes for a long period then those details can turn into something severe. The advisor preferred to tell them that although laws have evolved for better, omegas are still seen as weak beings for the majority of society and that people with bad intentions could hurt them if they do not know what is happening to their own minds.

Thoughtful and with a pains giving look at  the teenagers Takeda looked at the temporary coach, unsure to tell him what he thought, after a few seconds he decided that he had nothing to lose with telling him. “Ukai-Kun I know that you’re going to leave when we have the match against Nekoma but I want you to do me a favor”

“Sure, what is it?” the coach wasn't looking at him, not because he wasn't interested in what he wanted to ask for, he was just more focused on how the two omegas would have to work twice as hard.

“Please take care of them as long as you can” Takeda felt a little sad knowing that Ukai wasn’t going to stay forever.

Upon listening to the request of the omega Ukai was perplexed, causing him to quickly turn to look at him and the only thing he could see apart from concern also saw pity and pain clearly for what is the man going to do.

It is inevitable to know the revelation of the dark side of the world and nature, yet what human being would be pleased to explain to a student that his thoughts can be easily manipulated if they do not know how to control them. Takeda disliked these kinds of subjects and talks, there is always discomfort and insecurity, the reactions of confusion and disappointment of the children, gave him a stomach pain. Before his head was tamed even more for his past experiences a strong and reliable voice said what it took to calm him down but at the same time...

“I’ll do whatever I can, I promise” ‘His hair is more softer than I-‘

**. . . .**

Ukai blinked several times realizing what he was saying on his mind, then he guided his eyes to his arm then he looked where his hand was, then he lay his eyes to the source of that soft sensation.

‘…….!’  Immediately he withdrew his hand as if he had burned himself and apologized with a very agitated voice trying to control his composure which wasn’t coming out very well. Then Ukai felt that he was being observed by many.

‘Oh, Sho-‘           

**_*STAREEEEEEEE~_ **

In fact, all the team members stopped practicing to contemplate the actions of the teachers and the reactions of each member were unique...

The Betas gave a mischievous smile as they pulled out their phones without the slightest intention to activate their cameras in silent mode or being discreet in taking several pictures to the two victims. Tsukishima only put a face with some upset and Kageyama looked at everyone wondering why they stopped.

As for Tanaka he had his hands in pray position and with a face of Buddha he murmured something about a typical adult love, regardless of age love appears to rejuvenate and other inaudible things. Kiyoko who was next to the alpha hit him in the head with her clipboard as she looked down somewhat tenderly at the scene.

Asahi and Yamaguchi were blushing and they tried to cover Hinata and Nishinoya's eyes although both of them were trying to peek to what was exactly happening. Suga and Daichi pffted and both were giving huge smiles to the coach and advisor.

“Wha-WH-, Stop staring like a bunch of idiots! Who told ya’ to stop?!”

Ukai walked stomping towards the peeking team as for the poor ball of mess Takeda couldn’t hear any of the lectures cause the embarrassment. ‘Oh, god’

The rest of the practice ended up being a kind of excessive training of hard spikes and let's say that the practice ended early but due to the inability to continue because of the pain.

After everyone were at the club room  Suga asked Hinata and Yamaguchi to stay for a while, Naturally Tanaka asked why they had to stay but Daichi asked everyone to do it.

The second years with wonder just shrugged and accelerated a little bit to finish. Asahi asked Daichi if anything bad happened, Daichi whispered to him what was going to happen and the bearded Alpha nodded understanding the situation. Kageyama and Tsukishima already changed, looked at the Omegas who were still getting ready, the Alphas wanted to wait for them at least at the entrance of the school but Daichi stood in front of them clearly showing that they should leave and that he was going to make sure that they would return to their homes.

Eventually all the second years went off with, Kageyama after some time he went after them as for Tsukishima, Yamaguchi had to tell him that he was going to be alright and only with that, Tsukishima silently walked away. Asahi looked at Suga, which this one was only staring at him practically saying that he too had to leave, Asahi knowing that Suga was a person who did not easily change his mind he surrendered and went out to accompany the others.

Leaving Daichi, Suga and the two first years omegas, Daichi had asked Suga if there really wasn’t any inconvenience if he was part of the talk and Suga told him that as the captain he needs to show to the boys that he is aware about omegas and that he is someone that can be trusted.

Hinata and Yamaguchi looked at each other wondering if they did something bad. Then Yamaguchi turned white ‘Oh god, are they going to explain us something about adult things?’ Yamaguchi covered his face with his hands and pleaded that the subject was not going to be so ... _Older_.Then a couple of minutes later Takeda entered to the club room that made Yamaguchi suspicions be more assured. ‘Oh please don’t do this to me!’

“Good evening, first of all I apologize for asking you to stay, second what we are going to talk is going to be delicate and important so we hope you listen calmly and seriously”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t do anything bad” Suga raised both hands and smiled as he felt the tension emanating from the boys.  A sigh of relief for Hinata but Yamaguchi tried to deduce that they were going to talk.

The three men sat down, Daichi had asked Suga if there really was not any inconvenience if he was part of the talk and Suga told him that as the captain he needs to show to the boys that he is aware about omegas and that he is someone that can be trusted.

That said everyone in the room sat down... there was no turning back.

“Well let’s begin with you Hinata-kun” Hearing his name he flinched nervously.

“When the neighborhood association came, you and Kageyama had a certain issue but Sugawara informed me that you had other problems previously that day, is that true?”

Hinata straightened and swallowed, the lump in his throat felt tighter than before. “Eh, yes bu-but it wasn’t something serious be-besides it was my-“

“Stop right there Hinata” Daichi interrupt him, preventing the words that Hinata was going to say precisely because that was the problem.

“Hinata-kun you may be not wrong that it wasn’t something serious, however it’s still a problem since it affected you and that is enough reason that you should have talked about it with either the captain or Kageyama since the very beginning”

“But I did, I talked with you Sugawara-senpai” The little omega tried to justify himself thinking that would be enough nevertheless Suga shook his head.

"No, actually, I just asked you what happened on the first day and if you wanted to talk to Kageyama nothing else, of course I wouldn't force you to do it, but after our meeting with Seijo the situation changes" Hinata remained in silence he can’t argue with people older than him, that would be disrespectful but something told him that he should deny what they are saying.

Takeda seeing the student being silent showing that he doesn't know what else to say, he decided to continue. "Hinata-kun, what we're trying to teach you is that because of your silence you've behaved in a particular way that's been affecting your health and your ability to play"

After what the teacher said Hinata froze out of fear, he had been a nuisance to the team all this time, his former teachers were right ... he is weak just as people say the omegas will always be weak.

“Hinata I want to ask you something but I need you to be sincere are we clear?” Suga despite his voice was soft his face said another thing, he couldn’t hear the previous conversation to clearly so he wants to hear everything before jumping to conclusions.

“Okay wha- what is it?”

“Have you ever felt like you're acting like you usually do or something's out of place?since the day we had our match with Seijo?”

Hinata just nodded the lump was suffocating Hinata, he couldn’t talk he could feel how the tension on his shoulders were also starting to hurt.

“Can tell us how you felt these days?” Daichi asked unable to continue on being silent.

“Um, I- I’m just tired because I cannot fall asleep that’s all” His voice turned croaky and the small omega raised his tiny hands forward waving the palms of his hand as if he were trying to summon a shield that could protect him from the gazes of the others.

"You're not being honest Hinata" Yamaguchi who didn't want to intervene, so to speak to Hinata, but knew that Sugawara asked that question to check if Hinata was willing to tell the truth or if Yamaguchi had to say otherwise.

“Ya-Yamaguchi~” Hinata wanted to keep it as a secret, it’s his problem, he needs to deal with his own problems.

Yamaguchi explained what Hinata said to him since the orange hair kid didn’t want to cooperate so much. Yamaguchi kind of felt bad, he wouldn’t actually be happy if he was on Hinata’s place.

*Sigh “Hinata, why you didn’t tell us? Staying quiet for too long can affect your health more than you think, it may even prevent you from playing against the Nekoma” Suga really tried to be compressive but knowing that Hinata had many stress on his mind made him feel concerned at least it didn’t affect his physic that much.

“I’m sorry I just thought that I could manage to deal my problems by myself.

“You are right about that in some aspect, however, if you don’t feel in good conditions to play either because of fatigue or discomfort you should have consulted me or Suga” Daichi said a little frustrated, his fear became true Hinata is a reserved guy and He is a witness to how much the mind is damaged by stress and anxiety.

“Next time, you _Will_ tell us, if this continue happening then you may not play until we say so, understood?” Suga crosses his arms and his face was like a mother scolding a child for lying, at least that’s what Daichi thinks.

“Ye-yes, I’m sorry” Hinata bowed keeping in mind what Sugawara-senpai said he looked and sound like his mother… again.

“Well now that we resolve Hinata’s problem we can proceed with Yamaguchi-kun”

“M-me?” What did he do to bring the elders to talk to him?

“Yamaguchi-kun I also want to ask you if you feel the same.” Takeda said not sure if the boy was having a problem like Hinata.

. . . “Well, I can’t deny that, but how did you know?”

“When Tsukishima wanted to attack Kageyama you had terror in your eyes, each time Kageyama came near him you would desperately try to get his attention and you made every effort to make Tsukishima feel relaxed”  Suga answered with sincerity, although he disliked that Tsukishima didn’t notice the exhaustion of Yamaguchi at that moment.

“Yamaguchi-kun unlike Hinata It seems that you have an idea of why you have those changes in your attitude or I’m wrong?”

Looking away he nodded silently omitting the part that in his case he felt worse at the point of feeling sick and not wanting to eat or sleep, nevertheless, he couldn’t tell them the reason of his behavior. “I’m sorry but I don’t feel prepared to tell you the reason”

Takeda waved his hands smiling at him “That’s fine; we don’t have any intention to force you to tell us why, we only want to let you know that you can consult us for any problem or inconvenience that you may have, obviously including you Hinata-kun” The teacher assured to the first years which they said yes, Takeda, Suga and Daichi proved that they are trustworthy and it was a victory point to the team.

Takeda really wanted to end the conversation right here but he can’t … ‘remember it’s necessary’ encouraging himself he waited a little until the vice-captain and captain to finish talking about who they should go according to the situation they were in.

Finally Daichi and Suga nodded and they also prepared themselves for the talk that is crucial for the lives of the two new students.

“Since we cleared the first matter, I’ll explain another topic… this topic is going to be complex so please listen carefully”

The room was filled with seriousness. Daichi crossed his arms and closed his eyes for a moment thinking how far the subject is going to take and how delicate is going to be.

Takeda took his last sigh and started with an unusual tone and face not even the third years saw Takeda this serious.

“In this world there has always been a division not only for the primary gender, but also for the secondary one. Surely you know about that”

The higher status put it like that, is taken by the _alphas_ most of them are commanders, directors or captains cause they are born like natural leaders or they have the qualities of being someone important, alphas can release dominant, intimidating or aggressive pheromones which can affect betas and omegas although omegas have a greater impact when they perceive it.

The _betas_ are practically common people and occupy the majority of the population; they unlike alphas and omegas do not have many biological differences.

Finally _Omegas_ are the lowest position on the hierarchy; they are more complex at the pheromones topic since they can react differently depending the situations they are and because of this, alphas can also react intrinsically depending on the smell of pheromones that omegas emit. Omegas have high possibility to get pregnant with alphas due their heats; for that reason alphas lose control when they smell the pheromones of heat and the omegas cannot do much when they are in that state. On several occasions they feel an unbearable pain, which impedes movement and that is why the omegas do not attend their duties for a few days. When an omega is extremely sad or completely horrified they fall into a coma or if is not treated in time it ends in death. This state is called "drop". Most cases of drops are cause by the temperament of an Alpha, which lead to the point to build hospitals specialized for only omegas, the doctors and nurses are or bettas or omegas, no Alpha can enter unless they have a special certificate.

Since omegas have so many biological reactions and organs, the world could only see them as weaklings that need be protected or being owned by someone as if wasn’t the worst the people see them as a  means to reproduce, of course in the past omegas had it worse and nowadays omegas have more opportunities but no matter how much the time passes there will always be evil beings that make unforgivable actions for pleasure themselves or manipulate minds in order to get what they want, No matter the gender or age their target are, they will do anything to have them and control them, from pretending to be a person completely the opposite of them to murdering innocents or rivals. Even if it is dictated that everyone should be treated fairly, some people will never change believes, it may be because of an attitude or because of the time they were born and were educated or simply because they like the idea that they are superior to someone.

Takeda long explanation ended and of course the three persons on the room expected the reactions of fear from the boys. Their bodies were trembling over the cold they suddenly felt, their eyes were full of confusion, muttering incomprehensible words, their minds tried to accept reality and at the same time pleading that everything was a lie, both remembering different scenarios and finding an explanation for what had happened back then. They asked themselves many questions, how they managed to be here without any incident that had a high possibility to happen?  And the most crucial of all this…

_Why their **parents** didn’t tell them anything about this?_

Takeda and Suga acted fast at releasing a calming scent  as they knew the truth was going to be shocking for the first years, hugging them whispering calming words.

“Hinata, Yamaguchi don’t be afraid is a great fortune that nothing serious happened to you, you’re safe with us, we are a team and a team always helps each other backs, we are going to do all possible to keep you safe we promise” Suga's embrace became more like a shield, as if he were trying to protect them from his own memories that were slowly clearing up his doubts, it hurt him to see their expressions, even though Takeda had permission to have this conversation, who were they to take a part of their innocence? But it was inevitable; it would be sooner or later honestly it was better early before this talk was taken cause of a tragic event.

“Hinata-kun, Yamaguchi-kun I apologize for scaring you nevertheless this conversation couldn’t be avoided forever so we agreed to do it today so we can assist you from now on” Takeda despite that already he was feeling bad, he continued to assure the first years, they almost regained their composure but the poor students were still uneased by this revelation.

Daichi felt a little out of the situation but he couldn’t just leave without saying something first as Suga recommended him so taking a deep breath he stood up and smiled to his kohais. “ Like Suga said, we are a team which means communication and have good relationships are a vital part of volleyball and it’s an important part for your life too, you don’t need to say all your truths, just keep in mind that you’re not alone and you can completely count on us with any problem that you have”

Hinata and Yamaguchi returned to normal and they felt safe, even after all this they felt safe, Suga, Takeda and Daichi proved to be trustworthy and they felt relieved after hearing the captain words, they are part of the team, now they are also part of people and that brought a smile and tears to their faces.

 

~0~

**Next Day (Saturday morning)**

Yamaguchi woke up thanks to the rays of the sun and the birds chirping he sat up and stretched while yawing he didn’t want to leave the bed but he had to say good morning to his mom. He looked down and went right to corner of the bedroom.

“Good morning mom” he smiled to the picture of a beautiful woman with green hair, Yamaguchi was glad that he found one picture of his mother intact and where the angle could highlight the decorations of the batsudan.

Tadashi had a very happy family at the beginning both parents at his side sharing great moments together.

His father was tall and muscular and he was strong, the man could lift his wife and son without making any effort as if they were mere pillows, he had a messy black hair and he had a black bear tattoo on his right shoulder, he had a very athletic figure but he was smiling, compassionate teddy bear.

As for Tadashi mother she was also tall with long and straight green hair, her white skin helped to highlight her freckles and her glasses added even more beauty. She was gentile and pretty smart, her smile was contagious, generally she was a serene person but of course when his son and husband do a mess she would change her calm attitude to a strict one. But she loved her husband and son so much, so she did not give them a severe punishment.

His father was hard-working man that loved his job as car mechanic, impressing his son with his knowledge and showing designs of several cars and spoiling his son buying him collectionable cars to play with them. His hobby was cooking, he always mixed strange recipes but still the flavor was exquisite, of course, he was able to achieve that thanks to his marvelous wife. She was more into preparing sweet dishes since she was baker, but their cooperative work could prepare magnificent dishes worthy to be in a restaurant.

Of course when they had a son not only bring them joy and wished the best for him, they would obviously teach him how to cook, for some reason they looked forward to see their son cook alongside them, Tadashi remembered to well the day when he made his first apple pie, he laughed when he remembered the day when he invited Tsukki to his house and make a strawberry cake, he will never forget the face of extreme happiness that his best friend had although he didn’t show it.

Everything was perfect but of course life has to interfere when someone is too happy with that illusion that never existed.

Worse, in a day where was supposed to be so special to the Yamaguchi’s couple… on their anniversary.

The pair wanted to celebrate their anniversary on ▒■▓▫□░▒ restaurant since there was the place where they had their first date. The mall was very popular at those times since it was modern and well-known store brands were there of course the security was very high but a band of very talented thieves and even without being captured, they made an astute plan mocking the guards and as if it were a daily routine they assaulted the stores with success.

In that Tragic day there were alphas and Betas victims but nothing serious happened to them unlike the omegas, in that day it was reported that many omegas disappeared and died elders, adults, children among them… Midori Hana… Yamaguchi Toshio wife and Tadashi mother.

Toshio returned the next day shattered holding the place where the bond mark disappeared slowly; he went to the Tsukishima’s house where he left his last treasure that his wife brought to him, He hugged his son fearing that if he let go he would lose him too, swearing over and over that he will protect him.

Obviously after losing his beloved omega the Alpha attitude would change, becoming more protective and cautious. But Tadashi didn’t expected that he would become… paranoid and that the change would affect him so much; the sorrow transformed his physic and twisted his personality.

At the beginning Toshio would be at Tadashi side wherever he could and always asking him a great number of questions about different things, he wanted to spent every second with his son but then he realized that his future might be in danger if he didn’t had the supplies and by supplies he meant money, sadly almost everything needs money, food, clothes, school, medicines… a good house, university maybe children. So he works even harder so his treasure could have a life without risks.

It would be a good choice if he only just noticed how bad his sanity was.

.

.

.

“Why did you*_-*__*?!”

“Why?!”

“D-dad! Please listen to me!”

“Do you w_* to*le-**-_t**?!”

“I would never-“

“You will not **** again **not** on my guard”

 “What are you doing? Stay away!”

 “Dad you’re hurting me, stop!!!”

“Dad! Dad!!! Sto-AGH!!!!”

****!!*****!!!

***Buzz Buzz**

***gasp!**

***Buzz Buzz**

Yamaguchi tried to catch his breath he just noticed that he almost had a panic attack, he slowly took deep breaths to regulate his hearbeat and also to ease the pain of his head then he looked to his desk and he checked his phone apparently he had a text message.

‘Oh yeah I said to Tsukki that I would go to eat breakfast on his place’

Even so he checked the text sometimes they ask him to bring something from the store but the text unexpectedly was not from Tsukki

Mm?

‘A message from…Oikawa?’

Even though Yamaguchi was the one to ask his contact, neither of them had a conversation after the practice match. Did something happen? Yamaguchi got a little worried for the thought.

 **Oikawa** : Hey Freckles! (๑╹ω╹๑ )

And that worry was erased instantly …‘Really?’

 **Oikawa** : Long time since we spoke!

 **Yamaguchi** : Freckles, seriously?

 **Oikawa** : What? You have freckles don’t ya?

 **Yamaguchi** : yes I do but it would be more appropriate to call me by my name

 **Oikawa** : Oh I see you just don’t like to be the only one with nickname right?

Yamaguchi face palmed ‘Ugh, yeah sure’

 **Oikawa** : Okay you can call me “dear-senpai”, now we are even, happy? ♪( ´▽｀)

 **Yamaguchi** : You got to be kidding (¬_¬)

 **Oikawa** : Oh? You don’t want to call me that way because that post is already taken?

If you could see Yamaguchi face it would be a different story.

 **Yamaguchi** : What do you want?

 **Oikawa** : Avoiding the question? Interesting ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Yamaguchi** : If you keep like this I’ll turn off my phone

 **Oikawa** : Meanie! (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭

 **Yamaguchi** : Bye

 **Oikawa** : Okay, you win I’ll be straight

 **Oikawa** : Let’s have a date

***Bunk!! *Bank!!**

**_‘w-w-w-Whaaaaaaaaaaat?????!!!!!!’_ **

Yamaguchi world was upside down literally because he was on the floor looking to the celling. ‘Why would he invite someone like me to go to a date?’

 **Yamaguchi** : eh why?

 **Oikawa** : Hm I don’t know maybe because you’re cute

Yamaguchi blushed ‘cute? wh- this, this doesn’t make any sense I’m not… Wait...’

‘I think I know why…’ Yamaguchi sighed and tapped his hunch with an annoying sentiment.

 **Yamaguchi** : jealousy trap? No thanks, I don’t want to be your tool

 **Oikawa** : Wow is that really your first impression?

 **Yamaguchi** : I may not know you but I do know that you’re not exactly a very good person.

 **Oikawa** : Aww C’mon is just a romantic dinner, no traps really, I want to know you better

‘I doubt the romantic part’

 **Yamaguchi** : Okay what’s the plan?

 **Oikawa** : I’ll only tell you it’s a ~~di*-er **~~ ~~▒■▓~~ ~~▫□~~ ~~░▒~~ ~~on the m***~~ and the date is today and the hour is at 18:30 pm is that okay to you?

Yamaguchi was petrified when he read the text, he couldn’t see the place clearly but it was still legible, it was like a camera trying to focus something very important but you can only see the clear image for a few seconds and then it blurs again.

‘No, not that place no, no, no, no, anywhere but there’

His breath again quicken, sweat started to form on his face and his vision was blurry ‘cause the small tears that where forming on his eyes slowly. Voices, screams and blurry images were starting to flow in Yamaguchi’s mind as the time passed by; his mind and body were able to conjure up his past.

His shaking made his hands loose grip on his cellphone and with the sound of the impact somehow resettled Yamaguchi state.

 **Oikawa** : Hey are you still there?

Yamaguchi wasn’t mentally prepared to return to that place he wasn’t on the crime scene but he just can’t, not after that, he can’t even after…

‘Ca-calm down Tadashi, just tell him to change the place just, change it, just avoid it no matter what!’

As if he was commanding an order to himself he picked up his cellphone and with every effort to write right he said aloud what he was going to ask.

 **Yamaguchi** : Em can we change the place? Please

 **Oikawa** : No, why?

 **Yamaguchi** : C’mon I go to that restaurant frequently

 **Oikawa** : Well sorry but no changes are allowed

 **Yamaguchi** : Well then I’m not going

 **Oikawa** : HUH?! Why are you so worked up about changing the place?

 **Yamaguchi** : I just don’t want to go there

 **Yamaguchi** : If you really want to have a date with me you better think another place

Yamaguchi was running out of patience and he could feel the tears forming again; how difficult is pick another restaurant? For god sake is just a little request, you can’t have a date if t person is going to be uncomfortable or rather frightened and sorrowful during all the dinner. Then the romantic plan of Oikawa is going to be an awful event.

 **Oikawa** : Woah, okay, okay chill there

 **Oikawa** : At the same hour in the mall, we can take a little walk before have our dinner, how ‘bout that?

Relief crossed on his mind and heart the tension quickly relaxed and the frustration almost disappeared.

 **Yamaguchi** : Thanks Oikawa, I’ll be there

 **Oikawa** : No need to thank me, trust me

 **Oikawa** : Oh and by the way, don’t tell anyone about this especially glasses-kun

 **‘** No tell to Tsuki? I mean even if I tell him he wouldn’t care, not that I have a problem without telling him but why?’

 **Yamaguchi** : Ok? But why?

 **Oikawa** : Well we have our teams so, let’s be enemies to the others sight, okay?

Well fair point Yamaguchi guessed, he most requesting this mainly for Kageyama after all they don’t have a good relationship.

 **Yamaguchi** : I understand, see you later Oikawa

 **Oikawa** : See ya Freckles! (*^◯^*)

Tossing his phone Tadashi sat down on his bed again and he tried to put himself together again, for the first time ever, he wanted to punch someone for being ignorant. At least he has no longer to go to that emotional memory center.

Clearing a little his mind, he now wondered why Oikawa would invite him to have a dinner with him; Yamaguchi admits that guy is handsome. But a lot of girls are pretty interested on him and they love him to the point to form an exclusive Fan club, why would a guy like him choose someone less attractive than them and from another school?

Seriously this is very suspicious, they didn’t know each other so much, they meet when Hinata was panicking and the only thing they talked about was about Kageyama’s past without mention that Yamaguchi doesn’t considers himself interesting. If it isn’t a trap then it must have another reason.

‘I guess the only way to find out is attending to the date and ask him directly’

 ‘Oh god, what time is it?’

***Buzz  Buzz**

‘Ush, I messed up this time’ Yamaguchi picked up his phone again and saw the hour and a text message from Tsukishima.

 **Tsuki** : You’re going to be late; Akiteru is already asking if you’re really coming

 **Yamaguchi** : Sorry Tsukki! I’m already coming! (＞_＜)

 **Tsuki** : No rush

Yamaguchi smiled he could tell that the Tsukishima’s are excited to have him today. The Tsukishima’s treated the Yamaguchi’s as members of the family and they opened their doors when ... the tragedy happened, they always made sure that Tadashi was well especially Tsukishima mother although the effect sometimes  was the opposite of what she wanted for Yamaguchi.

Despite that what happened earlier he still wanted to go to their place. He need time to relax.

Yamaguchi got ready, he said goodbye to his mother heading directly to his best friend house already expecting Akiteru big hug.

**Tsukishima House**

Tsukishima and Akiteru were sat right each other side and the word awkward could be seen from beyond. Akiteru was trying his best to ease the mood but… a certain little brother turns his attempts futile.

“Hey brother how is school going?”

“Annoying”

“Um, and, and,mm oh!, how about the club?”

“Normal”

 “I’ve heard that you played against Oikawa, that’s awesome!”

“We barely beat him so is not”

“Are you havin-“

“No”

“I didn’t eve-“

“I know what you wanted to say”

Akiteru sighed his attempt to talk with his brother sure ends in cold answers; no matter the subject, Kei could cut the conversation like nothing. ‘Man Tadashi-chan where are you?’

“Um Kei, is Tadashi really coming here?”

“I already said yes, do you not trust my word? Unlike you I don’t say lies”

“…!”

Tsukishima easily loses his temperament when it comes to his brother, he does not tolerate almost **anything** of what he does.

It just took a single lie… for him it was an act of treason that destroyed the relationship he had with his brother.

Akiteru went immediately to look for his brother when that day's game ended, which hurt and irritated Tsukishima more, he had already left when he saw the truth.

Who would stay to watch a game where **no one** who interests him is playing?

When his brother lied to him, Tsukishima turned to be a quiet and cold person, being cruel and distant, no matter whom, even with his own mother … and even with his only friend.

But despite the bad things he did to him or the attempts to distance himself to be alone or the harming threats he yelled at him and even though the stories he told about his brother weren’t true…

Tadashi still stayed at Kei side.

 He didn’t call him liar like the other kids, when the environment became more silent he wouldn’t force a talk, even though Kei yelled at him to leave him alone, he didn’t, he just stayed with him.

Helping Yamaguchi is the only action of his past that he’s thankful. He wouldn’t say at loud that Yamaguchi is the reason of many things. Among them obviously keep practicing volleyball and tolerate to even give an answer to his stupid brother.

Tsukishima started to shut his thought off and little by little he could only see three dense silhouettes, as he notice the presence of that silhouettes he felt the urge to see better and then he could see an image of Tadashi turning around and smiling to him, it wasn’t a normal smile it was a true happiness smile and one of the silhouettes became clear too, a young woman waving at him-

“!”

Then the doorbell sounded and Akiteru jumped from his seat and went to answer it, Tsukishima tsked he got distracted now that guy is going to do the same thing again.

“Yamaguchi!” Akiteru extended his arms and immediately hugged the boy without letting him at least take off his shoes.

“Akiteru good morning!” Yamaguchi Despite what happened between Tsukishima and Akiteru, he still loved the brothers. Yamaguchi and Akiteru spend a lot of time together but that's because Akiteru wants to know how Tsukishima is doing since he does not tell him much.

“Nii-san would you please let go Yamaguchi, you’re making feel uncomfortable”

As for Tsukishima seeing the two together wasn’t anything pleasant… at all.

Akiteru put a puppy face and turn his head to look Yamaguchi asking with his face if it was correct what Tsukishima said.

“Tsukki, he’s not upsetting me”

“… Then would you please let him go”

“Tsukki!”

“Now Akiteru let Tadashi pass, breakfast is already on the table” Then a female Alpha appeared interrupting the possible fight and happy to see Yamaguchi she also went to him to give him a hug.

“Good morning, Miss Hiriko”

 “Oh my dear, how many times I need to tell you to just call me Hiriko”

“Hehe, sorry”

Breakfast is very lively with the childhood friend present, Hiriko sure learned a lot of recipes thanks to Hana and Toshio, Akiteru tension disappears and he would talk freely without the fear to have an awkward silence and Tsukishima would talk a little generally he would just eat and then go to his bedroom. At least here is the only place where Yamaguchi can feel at home… a lively home.

As for Hiriko feelings, she missed so much Hana they were very close friends, for her it was almost like a big sister a smart sister and his husband was like a dear friend, when she received the sad news, Hiriko wanted to do anything to help Toshio and Yamaguchi. At the beginning Toshio was thankful for her support but little by little his attitude changed prejudicing her trust towards him.

So she invites Yamaguchi frequently to her house because she no longer felt comfortable to leave him alone in that house and even thought she may be a little over protective she couldn’t help but insist Tadashi to move to her place or another house cause the _latest conflict_.

But Yamaguchi always refused to move, Hiriko can’t force him to do it so she at least asked him if he needed something she would be the first person he could count on, which of course he accepted.

Breakfast was pleasant Akiteru couldn’t help to kept asking Yamaguchi a variety of different questions and asking him to tell him how it was the match they had against Seijo, Yamaguchi happily answered everything with a nice smile, Tsukishima even spoke a little bit of how he felt in that match and how exhausting he found training when Coach Ukai arrived. Surprised to hear the name, Akiteru could not contain his emotion by asking even more but his emotion had to stop when he saw his mother's glare. Akiteru wasn't the only one who wanted to talk with the kid, Hiriko was telling Yamaguchi how she made the attempt to make the strawberry tart he had taught her last week, the Alpha with a mocking tone said it didn't tasted bad but apparently Tsukishima preferred more the tart he did, Yamaguchi blushes over the indirect compliment he received from his friend, Tsukishima only give a look to his mother saying ‘why did you said that’ the alpha snorted seeing his son being upset with her just because of that.

When everyone finished their breakfast Akiteru and Hiriko exchanged looks and in that moment they had the same idea and to confirm it they nodded at the same time. “Yamaguchi, how about if we go somewhere later to have dinner?” Akiteru said very excited hoping a quick ‘yes’

“Huh? Why’s that?” Yamaguchi quite surprised asked, not that it was a bother but it was a little unexpected.

“We thought it would be nice since you already enter to high school, like a celebration!” Hiriko clapped her hands adoring the first year boy; it was actually an excuse to pass time with him and to see his youngest son be more active.

“Even Tsukishima is coming!” Akiteru declared almost as a backup.

“Hey, when you asked?”

“No need if _I_ _order you_ to go” Hiriko said with a smile though it wasn’t a happy smile practically Tsukishima had no choice but remain in silent accepting the defeat, he should say he had homework.

“Um” Yamaguchi thought about how he should refuse ‘I’m sorry but I can’t because I have a date’ well that obviously wouldn’t be, probably everyone would be surprised and ask him who is the date and Akiteru probably would spy him in order to find out since he’s a curious person.

“It would be wonderful but… I already have plans, sorry” Yamaguchi declined the offer although he wished not to.

“Really? Oh guess we can’t do anything about it” Hiriko said a little sad she looked forward to have a chat with her sons and with the boy without being nervous.

“What kind of plans?” Tsukishima asked a little suspicious, Yamaguchi would cancel everything in order to spent time with his childhood friend and his family.

“Um it’s eh –“ Yamaguchi looked to his surroundings avoiding eye contact ‘Ah, as expected from Tsukki he knows there’s something off’

“Tsukishima don’t be rude Tadashi has his privacy, you should respect it just like we do” Hiriko crossed her arms raising an eyebrow her words hitting Tsukishima on the shoulder.

“I don’t think someone does” Tsukishima was looking to the ceiling but his words made an arrow which it hit right in Akiteru’s head.

*Giggle “Sorry Tsukki, I promise next time I’ll be free” Tsukishima suddenly was immersed by Yamaguchi giggle the sound was so damn adorable and how is looking him right now is not helping on gaining his posture. Why is he suddenly thinking of him? It doesn’t make any sense.

“Kei~ you have pink shades on your cheeks~”

“…!”

Hiriko whispered to his ear and she was teasing him by touching his cheek with her index finger she giggled when the pink shades became more bright and hot.

“Aw what a shame” Akiteru dramatized and he hugged again Yamaguchi Tsukishima had to hide a growl ‘Why he needs to hug him every second?’

“Why it’s a shame? You usually hang out to gather “information” Then the thought of both of them being together made his temper reduce to his limit.

“Now Tsukishima you don’t have to be jealous, you are the person who Tadashi spends the most time with” Hiriko tapped his shoulder while looking his son being a jealous brat.

“Mom is right it’s actually unfair” Akiteru pouted and the hug squeezed even more which was a bad idea to do.

_“Would you stop hugging him?!”_

Then, suddenly, the cheerful voices went out and along with the silence a little whimper was heard. It wasn’t a scream but the tone of Tsukishima voice was loud and sharp, he didn’t glare but his look show complete displease and his scent warned everyone. Akiteru flinched, but did not listen to his younger brother, he only perceived the great urgency of holding Yamaguchi even stronger, Hiriko was just surprised by what his son dared to do right next to her, as for Yamaguchi who was most affected by the smell began to shake and clung more to Akiteru, seeing his shocked eyes were what made Tsukishima realize what he just did.

“Crap, I’m sorry –I”

Hiriko went to comfort Yamaguchi, she wasn’t mad with Tsukishima, she knows her son would never scare his best friend on purpose and both know that Yamaguchi wasn’t exaggerating for what had happened.  She indicate to Akiteru to let go so she could be the one hugging him, moving her hand in circles on his back and she started to say calming words with a soft voice, she could feel her heart breaking at seeing Tadashi fear.

Yamaguchi hated this reaction, he just made a scene and now the warm ambient got ruined thanks to his memories and his stupid behavior. Yet he returned the hug just a couple of seconds passed and he pull back a little so he could say to Hiriko he was fine even though his trembling didn’t cease, Hiriko obviously noticed but she let go so the poor child wouldn’t get more exalted.

Tsukishima only remained in silence watching his mother comforting his friend but Akiteru shove him telling him to apologize properly. Tsukishima tsked and glared Akiteru although this one looked very upset to tell him something else. 

Tsukishima slowly and with caution walked over his friend and with a calmer tone he apologized.

“Yamaguchi, I’m sorry for raising my voice, I didn’t mean to scare you” Tsukishima bowed his head, mad with himself he bit his lip and clenched his hands, continuously cursing himself on his own mind ‘He’s still recovering and you scare him again, you stupid bastard…’

“N-no please don’t apologize, I’m fine now, no need to worry” Sadly Yamaguchi still sounded nervous. ‘God that didn’t sound nowhere near to convincing’.

After the little commotion the family just gave to Tadashi a basket of strawberries as another apology and then he left thanking for the breakfast and the basket. Yamaguchi felt bad for leaving but he needed to be alone for a moment also the ambience was already tense so it was for the best he guessed.

Tadashi walked to his house thinking about what happened on Tsukishima house and about the talk he had with Takeda and the third years, he wondered if because of that Hiriko was so protective with him and she asked him to teach hear recipes so he wouldn’t be alone, but he didn’t want to overthink any further so he shut his thoughts down. When he returned to his house he put the strawberries on the kitchen and immediately went to his room shutting his door and slowly sitting on his bed covering his face with his hands he sure had many headaches and many memories today.

He wanted to stay home the rest of the day but he still got a date to attend, he sighed with frustration. “Well Oikawa you better to enjoy this ‘date’ cause I refused to spent more time with my friend and his marvelous family”

-0-

**Meanwhile in Iwaizumi house**

Oikawa and Iwaizumi see each other every Sunday that is their routine ever since they were kids. Either they would talk about club activities or they would do homework, or even do movie marathons sometimes they invite Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Today they had a lot of homework and also they wanted to discuss about the current state of the club.

Lately their team has not been as good as they expected, they could notice it instantly when the first years joined in, on the first day they were all quite restless and doubtful. The main source appears to be Kunimi and his Alpha. When the couple showed up to the club Iwaizumi and Oikawa knew it was going to be a little conflicting on the part of Kunimi because of their slight fear of the alphas, so the captain and the vice-captain decided not to be so involved in their private lives but they would be monitoring them on a regular basis to prevent the same mistake that happened the last time they were with them.

However they were surprised to see that there were no violent clashes when Karasuno went to school, honestly Iwaizumi thought that Kindaichi would go against Kageyama the moment he saw it but apparently Kageyama's evolution left him so perplexed that he did not know how to act.

He didn't tell Oikawa, but Iwaizumi was very relieved when he saw Kageyama change his attitude last time he could only see the desperate desire to win and succeed, but in that match he proved that he improved both as a player as both as a person. Iwaizumi had the feeling that shrimp was responsible for his change for some reason he was very proud of him. Either way Kageyama is now the enemy, so he needed to put aside the time he had spent with him.

As for Oikawa he didn’t know how to feel about it with the little omega with orange hair and the other freckled omega, he only felt that he had to clear up their judgments by seeing them disappointed and confused. He still wondered why he felt the need to help them, but he put that aside, which now catches his eye the most is that freckled omega.

Seeing him on the bench he only took it as a first-year player who had an unrolled talent, however, later in the bathrooms when the boy wanted to help his partner and when he showed sincere concern for Kunimi, Oikawa was speechless for his act of compassion.

But that's not where things end, Oikawa wanted to spend more time with him, it's been a while since he met a kind person and if there's someone like that in front of him he'd be happy to keep a strong friendship. Although he also wanted to find out if _anything more than a friendship_ could be found... one normally to decipher if there would be a chance that there was something else, they would gradually get to know each other, go to places as friends and at any rate on the first date go to the cinema, but not for Oikawa's case because his curiosity was immense and impatient that he was begging him to have an immediate response. So telling to himself; what better way to check if it's possible or not with a date? And been him who invites the guy, he would surely accept, after all who would refuse a date with him?

But there was another factor that prompted him to take freckles as a date, perhaps to other eyes he was distracted while winking, but Oikawa is a setter so naturally his vision is more developed than that of an average person, thus managed to know that two specific characters were observing their Actions. So he also wanted to answer a question that has been unanswered for almost two decades and just an opportunity presented to finally answer it, why should he waste it?

Iwaizumi is usually free, but next week they will both be very busy and tomorrow Oikawa has to take care of his nephew so the appointment has to be taken today and for him to prepare, he needed as much time as he can, in the evening sounds good , now in order not to be so suspicious the atmosphere needed to be calm and a little extravagant to add more drama and the stage has to be romantic and where everything can be mixed naturally.

A restaurant is the perfect place, but then, which one? Well think of one of the most romantic capitals then proceeds to adapt the latest features, some would think without thinking further that it would be Paris, which does not sound bad but Venice is the right atmosphere for this quote apart from that its gastronomy is Exquisite and Oikawa just chose the nearest restaurant and with good services to get to the mentioned place plus it is the most popular there was.

Now that the time and place are settled, Oikawa needed the specific character to be aware of his wonderful date, fortunately that's a fairly easy task, and he can even get his attention at this very moment. In all chances this plan is completed, but there was a twist of the event that could break the plan to pieces so Oikawa needed to distract this problem and take actions that can take the conflict to a corner so that they can face the inevitable.

“Aaand its ready~” Oikawa exclaimed with satisfaction while he was looking to his phone smiling to himself for gaining the confirmation from the freckled omega.

Iwaizumi raised his gaze to see his friend smiling and moving his legs up and down like a girl texting to his boyfriend “Uh what are you happy for? You are giving me the creeps” he asked with disgust on his face.

Oikawa put his cellphone down and then he looked Iwaizumi leaning his cheek on his palm “Oh? Why so curious?”

“Maybe because you stared your cellphone for a long time smiling and suddenly saying ‘it’s ready’ sounding like a freak. And because you smiled like a fool but this time you seem like a clown taken from a horror movie planning to do something”

“Meanie! You insult me twice right there!” Oikawa pouted not gaining the reaction he was expecting.

“So, what was it that made you so happy?

‘Hmm? What a perfect chance’ Oikawa for the first time ever thanked the curiosity of his friend.

“Do you remember all the members of Karasuno?”

"Some of them-" Iwaizumi after processing what he said, when he heard Karasuno he looked annoyed at Oikawa "oi don't tell me you plan to make those pranks again like you used to"

"Well, if you've forgotten, you sneaked into some schools to make jokes in his club room or didn't even bother to put together a grand plan and just hid his gear," Iwaizumi remembered all the scolding and punishment they put on Oikawa and as the next day he complained of how his parents banned him from playing volleyball at home until the other week.

"In my defense I did it because they were boring teams, why waste training time with them and it's not like you weren't laughing at them"

*Pfft “Alright, alright you got me, so what’s up with Karasuno?”

"Oh, sure, I invited the peddly boy to have a date with me today" Oikawa picked up his phone again so his eyes wouldn't meet. He knew Iwaizumi would hesitate too much if he saw it being so natural.

Iwaizumi remembered the practice match, when Oikawa stretched, saw him wink at someone and that someone wasn't even playing he was on the bench, so he could remember that the boy was tall almost as tall as him or maybe a little higher.

Oikawa just told him that he had potential, nothing more, if Oikawa really found him interesting he would have told him before or it's the kid who's interested in Oikawa... if that is the case, Oikawa must have found something to attract him too because he would never have invited him to just please him.

What caught his eye? He only saw it once, it was clearly impossible that it was love at first sight that such a thing does not exist less works well.

“What do you need him for?” Instead of thinking it he said it at loud with a little irritation and his glare didn’t help too much.

Oikawa saw Iwaizumi with some strangeness he didn't expect that "What do you mean, I need him? I just want to spend some time with him, have a good chat" Oikawa sat down and crossed his arms closing his eyes offended by his friend's thought 'Why does everyone think I'm a rude person, Is my reputation so bad?'

"Why? He seems to be a normal person; obviously, he's not your type."

“And since when you know my type? Besides you can’t judge someone by their first impression and I’m not taking him to a date just because he has a hidden talent, he’s also cute not as much as me of course but there’s something different”

Iwaizumi remained silent there, if he continued to argue then it would most likely be that Oikawa would mock him by saying that he acts as a jealous boyfriend and Oikawa was sure to dramatize the situation. Besides even if they start a relationship then they wouldn’t last for too long, Oikawa is not the charming prince that the rest of the world believes he is. Iwazumi is the only being who knows him entirely and for a long time.

But even knowing that, Iwaizumi wouldn't leave Oikawa alone with another man, whether omega or alpha or beta. Actually he may be going for the safety of the other guy, Oikawa is unpredictable, can be friendly and quiet or can be a nerve machine or even on a rare occasion a pervert.

First things first, he had to know where they are going to be, there is no point spying on someone all day though it is obvious that the date was going to be at night, since Oikawa takes time to decide what to wear. “And what are you planning to do? I doubt you will take him to an especial practice session”

Oikawa was now on the floor resolving some math course on his notebook, talking and doing homework is not his forte so he just told Iwaizumi that he will take him for a walk and then have dinner.

Iwaizumi did everything possible to not sound suspicious and curious; he has an idea of when the date is but he needed the location. He saw Oikawa being troubled with an exercise so he took advantage and went to ask him discreetly where they would have the walk, it was a little risky but he finally managed to know that is going to be on the mall.

Just knowing that they were going to be in the mall, was enough for him so then he continued his duties wondering at the same time whether it will give him time to finish everything he should do. ‘I think I can manage to finish but either way I’ll have some difficulties at getting there’

After some time Oikawa sighed and at the same time he stretched grunting, he finally finished his bothersome homework. He turned on his cellphone again and reread the conversation with the freckled crow, as he was scrolling down and reading his replies he wondered the motive of which he demanded to change the place so badly.

 “You said you’ll have dinner afterwards, right?”

“Oh, yes”

“Where do you plan to take him ‘cause as far as I know most restaurants need reservation since there’s much people on the night”

“I know that’s why I already made one, is on ▒■▓▫□░▒”

 

−◊−

Time passed by and Tadashi only used the rest of the day to relax and let all his brain cool down. He put aside the past, the date, everything can trouble him. He didn’t advance any homework or practice his English or even cook a fancy meal he just wanted a little peace. For some reason he started to get excited.

Well maybe he’s getting excited because he was about to have dinner with a popular volleyball player and also known for being a handsome guy. It remind him those movies were a famous falls in love with a standard person and how the world wants to know every single thing about their relationship and the standard person finds it difficult to catch up and decides to look someone else.

Yamaguchi laughed when the idea came up then he proceeds with preparing himself for the _odd_ event. He put much thought of how should go dressed, after a couple of minutes of thinking he decided to go with something simple, Yamaguchi always thought that classic is the best for everything besides why complicate things any further?

He opened his closet and pull out a black polo shirt, an indigo jeans, a dark green jacket and black convers. Satisfied with his decision he said goodbye to his mother but he didn’t left the room.

Instead, he stared with a lovely look at his mother's photograph and wondered what kind of reaction she would have if she were still alive. Would she be surprised? Or would she ask him what the other person is like? Or she'd just be as calm as ever after hearing that her son would have a date.

He imagined that she helped him accommodate his messy hair, helping him decide which outfit looked best and other things that would be nice to happen. But what he really wanted to happen is both of his parents being proud of him and wishing him to pass a good time with his date… That’s how it should happen.

For last time he said goodbye but this time he kissed his index finger and place the kiss on his mother forehead, smiling he went off.

**In Oikawa’s place**

As for Oikawa unlike Yamaguchi he sure took his time to get ready. He tried with tons of outfits it almost seemed that he tried every cloth of his closet. Clothes and shoes were spread all over the bedroom there was only a clear spot and it was located on the mirror.

Believe it or not this was Oikawa **first** date. Just because he is popular doesn’t meant that he would go to every date request from his fans, also he rejected to their invitations cause he didn’t wanted to give them false hopes he would never do something so cruel.

It might seemed and sound like he invited Yamaguchi to cause a jealousy trap but no, he wasn’t lying to the facts that he wanted to know Yamaguchi and that he saw him adorable, after the bathroom talk he sees him differently, he felt his heartbeat change their rhythm quickly, unlike Iwaizumi, he sensed warm breeze and he notice how his blush was slowly forming.

Although Oikawa really wants to know if Iwaizumi had true love feelings  towards him, Oikawa started to lose hope after years of attempts to be something else than a friend. He wanted to know if it was time to throw the towel and move on or keep waiting and trying until the time comes.

Oikawa wouldn’t know if Yamaguchi was going to be his partner or only his friend if he doesn’t acts. Wondering if they might match up remembered his parents.

Oikawa mother told him that her first love was her best friend and she always imagined her being married with him and live the rest of her live with him, she couldn’t thought on anyone else than her best friend, but she realized that he only saw her like a friend there was no possibility to change it.

Sad for the reality and losing interest to fall in love again, Oikawa father showed up and little by little the romantic feeling was growing and unlike her best friend the feeling was mutual.

Like his mother Oikawa can’t imagine to be with someone else than Iwaizumi but he can’t wait for him forever or force him to love him. Maybe the omega may be the unexpected partner like his father.

Nevertheless Oikawa wasn’t blind he knew the glasses-kun at least tries to make advances… but that doesn’t mean Yamaguchi was already taken. He thought with a mischievous smile.

Although he was getting worried about the place, he had a hunch a bad hunch. The kid said he wouldn’t assist if he didn’t change the location. But the reservation was already made, he can cancel it but then he would have no idea where to go. ‘Well it’s too late to do something anyway’

After some thoughts and after trying different outfits he finally choose to go with a royal blue t-shirt, black jeans and black shoes, not so fancy but not so vague it was perfect besides with this looks  he wouldn’t pressure the kid.

“Let’s see what it happens”

 

**At the mall**

Both guys went to the mall; the place of arrangement was on the malls fountain which is located at the mere center of the building. Oikawa arrived first and he was already waiting for Yamaguchi.

But the poor man couldn’t wait in peace many eyes were laid on him, mans, women, young boys and girls. Of course he tried to ignore them but some people were stubborn and they want him to look at them, even some would ‘accidentally’ bump on him or walk near him or whistle to him.

*Sigh ‘The bad thing of being handsome’ as it wasn’t enough, girls started to approach him but that was because they were fans, all the girls were asking him to take a selfie with them and others asked his autograph, Oikawa being a gentlemen he greet them with a smile and he responded politely. As much as he wishes he can’t be mad to his fans or being a jerk to them.

“Oikawa!” Suddenly Yamaguchi appeared waving at some distance, Oikawa saw the kid as his savior. Saying goodbye to his fans who were starting to complain, he rather fast went where Yamaguchi was, most likely he was escaping.

“Uf, you sure save me there”

“Hehe, sorry for being late”

“No worries I had worse”

“Well thanks to the girls I could find you”

? “How’s that?”

“They started to say ‘that guy over the fountain is so hot and he also plays volleyball”

“Hoh? So it means that you see me as a hot guy?” Raising his eyebrows he asked with some flirted tone but Yamaguchi only made an annoyed face. He knew he would do this sooner or later.

Oikawa looked again to Yamaguchi and he liked how the omega was dressed, it make him look more attractive than cute the only thing that still seemed him adorable were his freckles and his messy hair. Yamaguchi also felt relieved to see Oikawa so casual at least he won’t feel uncomfortable.

“It’s still early for dinner; do you want to take a walk?”

“Sure” Yamaguchi smiled and both men started to walk. The mall was crowed but no so much till the point they might get lost between them, they talked about many things while they walked and between the subjects Yamaguchi told Oikawa how Hinata was doing.

He omitted the omegas talk but he told him how Hinata was behaving the last few days he saw him and how Kageyama isn’t trying to have a conversation with him.

“I see that brat is still a coward” with a vein popping o his head said he really wanted to punch him for what he’s doing ‘He’s lucky I’m not there’.

*Sigh “I wouldn’t said it that way but yes, they haven’t settled things right which is frustrating, their synchronization is bad and they are affecting the team work, but they refuse to talk” Yamaguchi comprehend Hinata side but not Kageyama he could be the one to take the initiative without problems.

“Hmm, well we are talking about Tobio still it doesn’t surprise me though” Oikawa listened carefully but he couldn’t avoid feeling annoyed each time Yamaguchi pronounced Kageyama’s name. Yamaguchi knew that Oikawa disliked Kageyama but he didn’t expected this much, it’s going to put the mood a little awkward but the curiosity was bigger than his comfortability.

“Hey Oikawa can I ask you something about Kageyma?”

Oiikawa only look at him confused but he limited to close his eyes and shrugging his shoulders practically saying ‘go ahead’. 

“Why you dislike Kageyama so much? Did he- did he do something to you?”

Oikawa shake his head denying the last question “Let's just say he didn't give me a good thorn from the moment I saw him, since he joined us, he upsets me, I won’t say more Capiche?”

“Okay thanks for telling me anyway” Yamaguchi felt sighed of relief after hearing Kageyama only bothers Oikawa ‘fortunately nothing bad happened’

“Well now that we walked, how about going to our dinner?”

“Yeah, I’m a little bit hungry actually so where are going?”

“Um, well you see…” Oikawa shoulders were tensed by the nerves, His plan was perfect when he thought it at first but now he has the feeling that he won't go the way he wanted.

“Is something wrong?” Yamaguchi tilted his head a little ‘Oikawa is nervous why? Don't you know where the restaurant is?’

“Yamaguchi erm it's not that I wanted to ignore your request or deceive you but ... the place where we're going will be the same, I-”

“ _what_?” Yamaguchi voice was thick with bewilderment and his skin was instantly pale and his breathing was slowly increasing. More worrisome his scent also started to change slightly, thanks to his suppressors the scent didn’t pop out immediately but Oikawa was getting tense cause the people who stopped to look at them were starting to whisper if something was wrong or if someone should call for help.

“Woah! Easy there! I- I’m sorry, ok?” Oikawa quickly brought Yamaguchi into a bench and helped him to sit down.

“I’m really sorry, I- it’s just uh, I made a reservation and… I’m sorry”

Seeing the poor boy shake it only made feel Oikawa guiltier, he didn’t wanted to see him like this, he didn’t care about his money it was his fault for not asking before so he took him by his shoulders. “Hey it doesn’t matter if you don’t want to go, we can go to another place or if you want I can take you to your home”

The sensation of Oikawa hands calmed somehow Yamaguchi, he felt save, his panic attack stopped completely. While he was catching up his breath he remembered Oikawa words ‘wait did he… he made a reservation?’ ‘Then that means he planned the date previously?’ just by thinking of it his paled face was replaced by a slight blush and his heartbeat returned to normal.

“Yamaguchi are you-..!” Oikawa crouched down to inspect Yamaguchi, but when the two exchanged glances, at lightning speed the boys pulled their faces away in fear that they would notice their tones. After a few minutes of awkward silence Yamaguchi took a decision and he was the first to break the ice.

*Sigh “Don’t worry I’m fine already, let’s go”

 “Yamaguchi really you don’t need to-“

“No… I want to go… It’s been a while since I went there”

Oikawa wasn’t completely convinced but his eyes showed that he seriously put thought to his decision but he sounded like he wanted to go back, no it was more like… remember? Just in case he asked one more time “Are you sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure” Yamaguchi directed a comforting smile proving him that he was fine which made Oikawa feel satisfied so he nodded and he also gave him a smile.

“Well, if you say so but if you feel bad you have to tell me immediately ok?

“Of course! I promise”

Oikawa again helped Yamaguchi to stand up and he put his arm to escort the boy, at first Yamaguchi didn’t saw it necessary but he felt a little dizzy so with shyness he lend on Oikawa’s arm. Seeing this Oikawa couldn’t resist thinking the gesture was more adorable than romantic, it was like holding a doggie.  

As they walked, it was inevitable to hear comments from other people fortunately most of them were from good people who saw them as cute and commented on their envy and desire to have such relationship, still there were some disrespectful ones who just wanted to annoy and say their bad opinions out loud.  Yamaguchi did his best to ignore the bad ones, but even though he is accustomed to hearing bad comments he still felt disturbed, wondering how Oikawa could be intact after hearing them, he simply kept talking and smiling as if nothing. Then he realized that he was actually trying to distract him from those people, Yamaguchi was grateful for the gesture. ´Wow, I've never felt so confident and confident, is it because I'm with him or is it something else?’

At the moment they arrived Oikawa glanced Yamaguchi for last time asking with the look if he was fine, Yamguchi nodded and then both guys entered to the restaurant, Oikawa talked to the female omega hostess informing his **_“reservation”_**   the girl smiled and nodded asking them to follow her to the second floor. Yamaguchi saw the restaurant and the place were filled with people there was no way they could wait until there was a free seat. Even the second floor was full so he started to wonder if their table was already taken. The hostess turned a corner and then Yamaguchi covered his mouth for the amusement and he was almost going to cry for the emotion.

It resulted that Oikawa reserved the new table specialized for couples, at the beginning he thought he was going to be exaggerating for the first date but when he was informed that it was the only free table for reservation he accepted the destiny.

The table was covered by a beautiful red-picture tablecloth on the table there was a candlestick and a basket of bread fresh from the oven next to it and the dark wooden chairs had an old design that made them see elegant. On the wall was hung a painting of the "Great Canal of Venice" the painting was so gorgeous that it made it look like the table was on the side of the aforementioned place.

The main reason of why Yamaguchi wanted to cry was because of the painting… It was the same painting his parents had when they showed him their picture of the first date they had. Their parents were right, the painting, the music, the lights the smell of bread with all that… it made him feel like he was on Venice. He didn’t want to imagine that his mother died in this magic place.

Yamaguchi even though he had tears in his eyes he smiled, but his gaze showed pain and deep sadness. Oikawa startled for seeing him like that he offered him a seat.

“Is everything alright?” The boy sat down and told Oikawa he was okay just when he was going to ask what happened to him the waitress arrived and she offered if they wanted coffee. Oikawa sighed he took seat and he accepted the offer saying he was going to take an American coffee and Yamaguchi also ordered the same. After pouring their coffees in the cups she gave the menus and she waited until she could take their orders.

“So what do you want to take? Don’t worry I’ll pay everything” Oikawa said while seeing the menu but Yamaguchi of course gave him a weirded look.

*Sigh “First you’ve already payed for a reservation and now you’re saying you’ll pay everything I don’t think so. Second, are you kidding? In this place you have to share! There’s no way you can eat a whole dish alone!”

“Huh? Really?” By just seeing Oikawa blink twice Yamaguchi could tell that Oikawa doesn’t came to  ▒■▓▫□░▒ as often as he thought. He knows by experience that is necessary to have someone else so it’s possible to be able to finish just a plate of pasta.

“How about I order for both of us?” Oikawa scratched his head and with a nervous giggle said it was the safest thing to do, Yamaguchi put another face and order the typical spaghetti Bolognese with Parmesan cheese and a piece of garlic bread. And he recommended to Oikawa the piña coladas and with his approval he asks for one each. He also asked if Oikawa wanted later a dessert but he declined the waitress smiled and then after writing the order on her notebook she left.

Oikawa then speaks with a curious tone “I thought you got bored of this place but you seem very familiar and comfortable, did something made you change your mind?”

Yamaguchi almost spits out his coffee upon hearing Oikawa's doubt. He completely forgot that he asked him to change the place because he went often. Agitated, looking to a place to another trying to invent something to cover it, he stutters

“EH-W-W-Well-I Just eh Maybe!”

Oikawa laughed at seeing the epic fail to invent an excuse “Don't worry, buddy”

‘My god that was terrible!’ Yamaguchi face palmed mentally this is why he doesn’t like to lie.

While their meals were being prepared they began to chat about their tastes and personalities. Each learning something new and unexpected but also at some points were easy to deduce. Oikawa knew immediately that the other could cook and that also that his favorite animal were dogs. As for Yamaguchi he knew that Oikawa was going to say that he considered himself to be a person of kind and pure heart, and that he liked to receive gifts from his fans. Throughout the talk they realized that the date was going great despite what happened.

After some minutes their orders arrived and when they smelled the spaghetti, their mouths made water and their eyes had stars, as for their drinks Oikawa was delighted by the sweet flavor and it was so refreshing!. Yamaguchi giggled and gave him a look that clearly said ‘I told you’.

Oikawa was so glad that Yamaguchi was the one to order because he was right, the dish was big! They may not even finish! They would definitely need to take the rest to home.

After they had some bites Yamaguchi and Oikawa started a new conversation asking to each other stuff about themselves, how school was going, how the clubs work, their relationships with their teammates, funny stories about them, about themselves, about their friends and then…

“Haha! My God! Are you serious?!”

“Hehe I know, Oh! And then my nephew saw Iwa-chan eating his special edition chips and he threw a stone to his hand and catches the chips! Iwa-chan reaction was HILLARIOUS! And my parents instead of scold him they laughed too! My mother was recording everything! Sadly Iwa-chan begged her to delete the video and she being as nice as ever-…“

“Hmm? What happened next?”

Oikawa stopped talking when he saw Yamaguchi’s eyes, he was again smiling but his look was filled with deep sadness, it’s the third time he saw that peculiar gaze, he hold himself back to ask for respect but the curiosity was eating him alive, he couldn’t resist any longer.

Accommodating his posture in the chair he took a deep breath, thinking what might happen if he continued, as he sighed as a sign that he was ready for any possibility he looked at Yamaguchi and his tone of voice that a few moments ago was cheerful changed to a serious but serene tone.

“Yamaguchi there’s something I wanted to ask although you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, it might be delicate… Can I proceed? ”

“O-okay? What is it?” Yamaguchi nervous for the sudden change he gave permission to ask ‘Uh, I hope he doesn’t ask for my permission for anything from now on’.

“When I told you we were coming here you almost had a panic attack and you’ve been looking this place with a sad expression, so what I mean is… did something happened here to make you feel that troubled?”

“!” ‘Why are you surprised? Obviously he’d ask, who wouldn’t, and it’s very suspicious after all’ Yamaguchi remained in silence looking to his empty plate. He never told his past to anyone, the only people who knew were the Tsukishima’s and they knew because it was inevitable to know.

Seeing the clear hesitation and uneasiness Oikawa again remind Yamaguchi that he wasn’t forcing him to tell the details he only wanted to know if something happened though thanks to the reaction his question was already answered. It must been something of utmost importance.

Yamaguchi merely said something bad happened and for that reason he wanted to avoid the place at any cost. Just when Oikawa was going to apologize again he stopped him by saying that everything was in order. He told him that apart from the fact that he had never imagined being invited to a date, he had not had so much fun after a while as if it wasn't enough thanked him for spending time with him and also thanked him for being so understanding and kind. Oikawa's guilt and remorse was duplicated, he couldn't understand why the boy was being nice to him instead of getting angry or at least telling him to stop making him uncomfortable.

“Um Oikawa since I answered your question, can you answer mine now? Oh! If you agree there's no pressure”

 “Of course, you can ask me anything you want to know” ‘I have a feeling of what are you going to ask’

“…W-Why you invited **me**? I want to know the reason, I’m not attractive or very athletic, and I’m not popular, I’m not firm and strong like the others. Please don’t say that there’s no a special reason I’m not naïve”

“Yamaguchi, I’ve answered that since the very beginning, the problem is that you’re not convinced, I’m sorry for ask but why you don’t believe me?”

“That’s not it! I don’t believe in what you _said_ , because you’re the opposite of me! I mean there are prettier girls than me in your fan club and I’m sure they have better standards than me… **there must be** a reason”

*Sigh “Yamaguchi what I would do the least would be to give false hopes to someone I'm not interested in… I'm not going to be waiting for the ideal person to magically appear to me, I know that never happens one must look for and meet various people to finally find him or her and accept it. And if you think I'm doing it for the purpose of getting something beneficial just for me, then don't do it because I'd never use someone else's feelings in order to archive that”

**. . .**

Many would say that what's going on is not a good first date and that these topics should be discussed after getting to know each other from a while, maybe they're right, dates are meant to have fun, that they are opportunities to know if the person is who you think is, if he or she has an interest in you and by that, obviously everyone expects the first date to go perfectly. But that's impossible there's always going to be an unexpected factor, if all the first dates were the same, then there would be no other possibilities and everyone would assume that the first dates should be perfect and that there is no room for mistakes and perfection is unachievable.

…And Oikawa knows it, Oikawa has his flaws as well but he accepted most of them, he knows that Yamaguchi thinks that he’s not worthy and that Oikawa should look for someone better than him, because he’s not perfect. The insistence that there must be a reason is because he doesn’t believe that there something interesting on him. Apparently no one was there to tell him that his doubts were not true and that flaws can make him stronger, so Oikawa wanted to help him to see that.

And then he nodded to the waitress, she smiled enthusiastically and return the nod several times, she cleaned the table as soon as she finished, she turn the corner to bring to their table two cups of hot chocolate and with a dessert called Tiramisu but since the table was especially for couples the chef made some decorations with fruits and chocolates and with white and pink whipped cream it was written on top of the cake “I love you” on Italian. And suddenly the music changed to a relaxing piano piece

In Yamaguchi's moved eyes a shine formed, with his left hand he clings to his heart and instinctively stamped his mouth with his other hand although it was an unnecessary gesture because even if he wanted to speak his voice would not come out. Up to this point Yamaguchi wondered if Oikawa could see his memories or if it was a beautiful coincidence.

"Do you know why your mother likes to bake Tiramisu?"

“Hmm~ Oh! Because it’s delicious!”

 “HAHA!! Well yes but that’s not the reason”

“No? Then why she likes it??”

“She loves the Tiramisu because one day I took her to a great restaurant where dessert was recommended by the owner of the place himself, and as she had never tasted it she fell in love instantly that she put a piece in her mouth!”

“WOW!!”

*Giggle “I effectively fall in love with dessert and that's why I gave you a chance”

“Eh?!”

▬░□▪■▬▒▒░▓▫○·▒▓▒░▬−−▒○■■▬▪▪□░░▓░□▒▬▓▬▓▒▒░▒□▪

“We are going to relive our date, so be a good boy and do whatever Hiriko says, okay?

“I'm going to show your mother that it was my charms and personality who conquered her!”

“Hehe yeah sure sweetie”

"See you Tadashi I'll bring you some tiramisu so you can see how sweet it is"

“Really?”

. . . Don’t go

“Of course! I’m going to make sure your mother doesn’t eat it all!”

 “Hmhm I’m counting on you Honey”

. . . No! Please stay!

“Mom… dad are you going to be late?”

TELL THEM TO STAY!!!

“Oh my dear, I think we might but don’t worry when we get back I promise that tomorrow we're going to spend all day together”

NO! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND MOM YOU WON’T GOING TO-

“And we can try to prepare Tiramisu with you!!”

 “Really?! Yay!!!”

WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO THAT!!!

“I love you Tadashi”

“I love you too mommy!”

**PLEASE DON’T GO!!!**

_“Tadashi I’m so sorry, *hic your mother… she’s not *hic going to come back”_

**░░▓▒▒▪▬■** **·** **▬▓▒▒░▒□▪▓** **▫** **▬** **▪▪□** **░░▓░** **□** **▒▬−▒▓▓□−**

**“PLEASE DON’T GO!!!”**

**“AAAGH!! NO, NO PLEASE NO!!!”**

**“DON’T GO, DON’T LEAVE ME!!”**

“Yamaguchi, please snap out of it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLYY DONE~♪, buf,my god almost seven months without saying anything, I am very sorry very sorry but first of all I want to give a special thanks to:  
> haikyuutrash11: thank you for staying motivated every day with your stories and for the support you gave me, I am very grateful!   
> marylousfanfictionspace: Your stories inspired me a lot! you have no idea how much I like the way you write!  
> And Of course thank you all for your Kudos! thanks to you it was possible to finish this chapter in a pleasant way!  
> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


End file.
